Lost Secrets
by sissi.huys
Summary: Bella finds a new friend in the woods, and manages to throw all caution to the wind, AGAIN. Claire is completely distraught because of her father's death, but wait until she finds out why he did it. Janice wants to save Bella from herself, but she gets involved in a terrible accident. Lexie realizes maybe Draco could be more than a friend. And let's not forget Sirius Black, folks..
1. Owl Post

**Ola chiquita's! The bitch is back, and there's gonna be hell to pay! I left you all hanging there last chapter (see what I did there?) with that immense cliffhanger. I'm not totally giving away how Claire's coping and all, but a little. This is a chapter with just loads of letter, next one(s) will be loads longer and written in POV's. This one isn't (clearly) but a bit of an intro. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 1 Owl Post**_

_From Lexie to Draco:_

Dear Draco,

The reason I can write you this letter is that I got an owl now! It's the beautiful barn owl who brought this to you. There are good things that come out of almost getting killed by Voldemort (close your mouth, I just know you're gasping and wincing at the name) after all.  
My parents were so happy I came back alive that they bought me this beauty.  
Sorry for giving you such a fright, by the way, but I can't help being so awesome that Voldemort (you're doing it again, I know you) has the need to kill me.  
I don't know what I'll name the owl, have you got any ideas? Note that it's a guy, so girl names or not done.  
Things here have been quite boring. My sister's been so annoying lately, she doesn't like the fact I'm always away, and I've missed her birthday twice now. I can't help it, it's in May and I can't just sneak off the Hogwarts grounds and fly all the way home, can I?  
So mostly I lock myself up in my bedroom with Hermes (the snake) and practice Parseltongue. I'm really getting the hang of it, I can speak long senteces now, even when I'm not around snakes (it's loads easier with Hermes there, though) but I can't do it with spells yet.  
I was trying to see if it's a term, and if it's in a book somewhere, but at least it's not in the spell books I have now.  
Has anything interesting happened at your place?  
Oh, and I can't come over to your place this summer. In a few days some friends are coming to stay over.  
I can't wait to see you again on September 1st, or at Diagon Alley, if we're lucky.  
I miss you.

P.S. I don't know whether you've bought your books already, but if you haven't, I should tell you this. DO NOT OPEN YOUR CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES BOOK! It'll try to bite your hand off if you do. Better keep it shut with a belt around it. I know this, because Hagrid sent me one (probably thought I would find it interesting) but I swear to wizard god, I'm lucky I still have both my hands.

Love,  
Lexie

* * *

_From Bella to Ron:_

Hi Ron,

I saw you in the Morning Prophet! It's great your family won that prize! I couldn't think of anyone who deserves it more than you do. I hope you got a new wand, too, because the only useful thing the old one could do was backfire Lockhart's spell.  
When will you be back?  
When you're back, you must tell me everything about Egypt. Have you seen any mummies? My Dad's been to Egypt once and he told me ancient Egyptian wizards cursed the pyramids of their pharaohs against robbers. They said the robbers would grow an extra pair of legs or something, I would have loved to see that!  
I'm going to Lexie's house tomorrow, so you'll have to send your reply to her house. And I found some Muggle things that your Dad might like, so I'll give them to him when I see you at Diagon Alley or something.

Bye,  
Bella.

P.S. Did you like the cookies I sent you? I brought them from Holland, where I spent my holiday this year. They're called stroopwafels, and I'm addicted to them.

* * *

_From Janice to Hermione:_

Dear Mione,

It's so cool you're coming to stay at Lexie's house too! It's going to be loads of fun, a real traditional girls' sleepover! I can't believe you've never had one of those yet. Bella, Claire, Lexie and I have them as often as we can, and it's great you're with us now.  
How was your holiday?  
It's hopefully been better than mine, my mother locked me up in the house. I believe Muggles call it grounded. She's still angry about the Chamber of Secrets thing from last year. But I don't regret any of it.  
What was I supposed to do? My friend had been snatched by the monster! You were absolutely right, you know, I don't want to break rules too, but sometimes you just have to.  
Anyways, I was lucky I still was allowed to go to Lexie's house. I think my mother feels that she's punished me enough, and be honest, I sort of deserved it. I'm also not angry at her, she means it well.  
I think I'd rather have this than parents that don't care at all. Well, enough about me, you should tell me all about your holiday!

Lots of love,  
Janice

* * *

_From Claire to Harry:_

Dear Harry,

Firstly, HAPPY BRITHDAY! It must feel great to be thirteen, I still have to wait ten months, can you believe it!  
I hope you liked the book I sent you. Hermione told me she'd buy you something for your broomstick, so I decided to go along with the Quidditch theme. In this book you can find all sorts of Quidditch manoeuvres, feints, and whatever you call it.  
It also explains how to do them step by step, so as the best Seeker of your century, I think you'll be just fine.  
I hope the Dursleys are treating you all right,

A big hug from Claire

* * *

_From Janice to Harry:_

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday! I hope the Dursleys aren't treating you that bad (at least I hope they're not starving you) but I hope you at least enjoy your birthday.  
I haven't had a fantastic holiday (I'm grounded) but it can't be worse than yours. It was at least better than Claire's. I have no idea how she's coping, actually.  
It's okay, you know, he father committed suicide and all, but I would have liked to get at least one letter from her. I miss my Dad too, like you, so I guess we can relate to what she's going through. But I'm seeing her tomorrow anyways, so that's cool.  
I suppose she did send you a birthday card, did she? She's not the person to forget anyone's birthday, no matter how miserable she's feeling. I hope she did.  
So, I sent this card to wish you happy birthday and I hope you like your Quidditch jersey. I Owl-ordered it, it's custom-made, so it's in Gryffindor colours and it says 'Potter' on the back.

Love from Janice

* * *

_From Lexie to Harry:_

Hey!  
If it isn't my favourite (and only one I know) green-eyed boy's birthday! Thirteen already, I was almost going to buy you a razor and shaving foam! Just kidding, stop gritting your teeth like that.  
Ron told me about how he was trying to call you at the Dursleys'. I can't help but feel slightly guilty, someone should have told him not to yell in a phone.  
Then I was considering to send you snake eggs, but Bella said that might not be the best idea, since last year and all. I bet she was just afraid you'd grow attached to them, and become a snake-lover, like me.  
Then I found out I don't know what sort of things you like at all (my bad) and I don't know what to buy for boys in general. I don't know what kind of movies you like, or things like that.  
And I didn't think you'd want me to send you girl's things, so you gave me kind of a hard time there. But brilliant as I am, I found you the perfect gift.  
I'm sure once you have this the girls will be chasing you all around the school.  
You're welcome toad-eyes,  
Lexie

* * *

_From Bella to Harry:_

Hello brother,  
Thirteen already! Happy birthday!  
I'll admit it, I'm bad at writing on birthday cards. I just hope you're not close to starving and tied up in a room with bars for your window right now, and I'm so sorry I don't have a flying car to pick you up in.  
Because let's face it, I would have. I hope you like the gloves I sent you, they secure your grip on your broomstick and became the temperature you want, so in winter you can warm your hands and in summer you can cool your hands.

Cheers from Bells.

* * *

**That was my intro, I want you to know I already have written the next chapter, but now I'm just making it a bit longer and better. I hope you like this fic even better than the last two ones. Thanks for the support I already had, and I hope you will continue reading&reviewing.  
Cheerio lovelies!**


	2. Starry night

**Hi, this took me long to update, I know, and I hope it's okay. It's not canon, and at some moments it's got nothing to do with the HP-verse at all. I was just having fun with my OC's and in this chapter you can also get to know them a little bit better. And I also wanted to introduce Lexie's family a bit, and of course I will reveal a bit how Claire's coping. Please ignore the chapter title, I'm desperate for a better one. Any suggestions?  
Oh, and er... **

**ENJOY.**

* * *

_**Ch. 2 Starry nights**_

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

For what must have been the first time of my life I didn't arrive last on a sleepover. Lexie, Bella and Hermione were sitting in the living room of Lexie's house. She didn't have the biggest house of us all, but Mr. and Mrs. Jones always liked to have us here.

It was almost seven, and we were waiting for Claire to come. "Oh, Janice," said Lexie suddenly. "I don't know if I told this already, don't mention Claire's Dad when she's around. Not even sympathized talks, we don't want her to ruin the mood-"

"LEXIE!" I said warningly.

"- don't want her to be sad, too," Lexie corrected herself.

"So what exactly is a traditional girls' sleepover?" Hermione asked.

"Drink boatloads Doctor Pepper and eat Redvines until we're sick to the stomach," Bella said.

"What are Redvines?" Hermione giggled.

"Only the most delicious snack in the world!" Bella exclaimed, pretending to be hurt.

We laughed. Except for Ron, I didn't know anyone else who could eat so much and still think about food all the time. "Oh, and watch movies till midnight," I added. "I've brought some good ones. Friends with Benefits, classic."

I held up the DVD to Hermione. She took it and read the back. "Behold the terrible phenomenon of the romantic comedy," Lexie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with a good romcom!" I said indignantly.

"They're predictable," Lexie said. "The good guy gets the girl, always!"

"They are romantic, emotional and funny," I said, folding my arms.

"Oh yeah that's right," said Bella, her shoulders shaking with laughter. "Janice always cries with movies like that!"

"You cried with Lord of the Rings," I said in defence.

"Frodo sent Sam away!" said Bella. "That was the saddest movie-moment ever!"

"And you also cried with the dog movie, Hachi. When the owner of the dog died," Lexie laughed.

"The poor dog kept walking to the station every day, even though his owner was dead," I said.

"We're going to sleep at midnight, then?" Hermione asked.

"No, no," Lexie laughed. "The movies are only the beginning."

She eyed Bella with a perfectly wicked, crooked smile Bella returned. "After the movies the real deal begins," Bella said mischievously.

"Should I be scared?" Hermione asked.

"You have nothing to fear if you have nothing to hide," Lexie grinned.

At that moment the bell rang. Lexie left the living the room and came back with Claire. The very next moment Mrs. Jones told us dinner was ready. "I hope you like pizza, Hermiónee," she said.

Mrs. Had grown up in France(the reason why Lexie could speak French as good as she spoke English), so she pronounced many things incorrectly and with a thick French accent. She couldn't get Hermione's name right.

Hermione told her she loved pizza and we went to the table. Mr. Jones was already sitting there, blonde and proud, like his daughter. Next to him sat Lexie's little sister Gabriella, mostly called Gabby. She was avoiding our eyes and nervously peeling off her green nailpolish. "You must be Hermione, huh?" said Mr. Jones, smiling and revealing two large rows of white teeth.

"Yes, Mr. Jones," said Hermione shyly.

"Mr. Jones is my father, call me Hank," he said. "It's nice to meet an other friend of Lexie, too."

"Yes," said Mrs. Jones, "you should 'ave invited 'Arry and Ron as well."

"I wanted to," said Lexie, "but then Hermione told me she's never had a girls' sleepover before."

"Oh yes, I see," said Mr. Jones, laughing. "And that is, of course, some sort of ritual every girl should have gone through."

"That, and Ron's in Egypt," said Bella.

"I bet he's learning loads," Claire piped up.

"And what about Draco?" said Gabby. "You're always going on about how fun and witty and swwet he is, I want to meet him!"

Both Gabby and Lexie went red, Gabby because her curiosity had outweighed her shyness, and Lexie because, well, I had no idea. 'So, Hermione," Mr. Jones started. "Lexie's told me a thing or two about you, you're Muggleborn too, aren't you?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "My parents are dentists."

"My Dad's scared of the dentist," Lexie laughed.

"Watch it, young lady," Mr. Jones grinned.

"Who wants a Coke?" Bella asked suddenly.

We all knew the house well, but none of us took 'make yourself at home' so literally as Bella. No one seemed to mind, though, and some time later Bella returned with eight Cokes. "This is delicious!" said Hermione, drinking it in one sip.

"You're going to tell me you've never had a Coke before?" I gasped.

"My parents say Coke's are bad for your teeth," Hermione answered, getting red.

"Not only for your teeth," Mr. Jones laughed. "But it's too good for me to stay away from it, I'm afraid."

"'Oo wants strawberries and ice-cream?" Mrs. Jones asked.

And no matter how bad it was for your teeth, or anything else, even Hermione couldn't resist. After that the five of us settled in front of the TV.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"Okay, suggestions, please," said Lexie. "Name a movie and I've got it. Even romcoms, Gabby likes to watch that crap."

"Lord of the Rings!" said Bella. "You know that one, don't you, Mione?"

"I do," said Hermione. "I love Arwen and Aragorn!"

"I ship Fram," said Bella.

"Fram?" Janice asked.

Clueless, as always. "Frodo and Sam, you idiot!" Bella replied.

"Oh yes, the gayness between them is ungodly," said Lexie, who noticed that Bella was glaring daggers at her, quickly said, "Ungodly cute."

"Yes, Sam will always be there for his Mr. Frodo," said Bella. "He's a real superhero."

"How about a superhero movie?" I suggested.

I never was super fond of superhero movies, but I didn't want any dramas of romantic movies right now. The mention of the word superhero had lit a light in Lexie's eyes.

"BATMAN!"

"Who's Batman?" asked Hermione.

"_Who's Batman_?" Bella gasped, pretending to be badly hurt. "He's only the darkest, bravest, coolest, most-"

"-most beautiful, most epic superhero ever!" said Lexie indignantly.

I rolled my eyes. They were finishing each other's sentences again. Like they used to. "You're making me feel really dumb here," said Hermione.

"Wait. I just outsmartened you?" Bella smiled. "Awesome!"

"Awesome is my word," Lexie cut in. "But everyone likes Batman best, except for Janice, that dumbass prefers Superman- _can you believe it_?"

"Hey!" Janice protested. "Superman was the first hero! And Batman's such a dark hero! He's so angsty!"

"And Superman's just an alien dick!" Bella grinned.

Everyone started laughing, except for Janice. "And I wouldn't want Batman any other way," said Lexie dreamily.

"This one's in love," Bella giggled.

Everyone laughed again, now even Janice. "Soon I'll be Mrs. Wayne, and they'll call me Batgirl!" said Lexie brightly.

"Like a sidekick?" Hermione giggled.

"But then he'd have two sidekicks," I said. "What about Robin?"

"ROBIN SUCKS!" Janice laughed, prior to getting a Redvine against her head. "Superman doesn't need a sidekick-"

"Don't you dare talk about my dear Robin that way, you horrid bitch!" said Lexie, even though she wasn't really angry.

Once again the room was filled with laughter. "I don't really understand anything of what you are talking about," Hermione laughed. "But watching you discuss something is really funny."

"Batman Begins it shall be, then," said Lexie, putting the disk in the player.

"I'm surprised it's still in one piece, considering the infinite number of times you've played it," I said.

"And I will play it until it breaks," she smiled. "Janice, will you get a new pack of Redvines? And get the Dr. Pepper as well, you know where they are."

"I'll get them!" Bella offered.

"If I do that they'll be gone before they reach the living room," Lexie laughed.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

When the movie had finished we saw it was close to midnight. We took the remaining snacks and some time later we found ourselves sitting on the ground in a circle. "Or we could just try to summon a ghost," Lexie said darkly.

"No!" Janice said immediately. "I still have nightmares from last time. It's time for Truth or Dare. D'you know the rules, Mione?"

"I do," Hermione answered. "They're not hard to understand."

"You know what would be awesome?" I said. "If we could get some sort of Truth Potion to play this with!"

"You mean Veritaserum?" Claire said.

"Well, I trust you all to give true answers," Janice said.

"You trust us too much," Lexie mocked, giving me a wink.

"Me first!" I said. "Lexie, Truth or Dare?"

"Mmm, let's start with Truth," Lexie mused.

"Who do you think is the hottest boy in school?"

"Easy one," Lexie replied. "Cedric Diggory."

"WHAT?!"

Janice almost choked (Hermione was patting her on the back, and laughing very hard) on a Redvine and Claire's face had lost all its colour. "He's hot, Janice, even you have to admit it," I laughed.

"I don't have to admit anything!" Janice shrieked. "He's my cousin! That would be incest!"

We laughed about her reaction. She always overreacted when it came to this. "However, Blaise Zabini isn't bad either, you know," Lexie said.

"Everyone can see he's handsome," Janice admitted. "With those high cheekbones and clear brown eyes."

"Too bad he's a snobbish, purebred, stinking git, though," I said.

"He's not as bad as the rest," said Lexie, "he's never said the word Mudblood before and he even seems to think Hermione and Claire are okay."

I snorted. "What about me? I'm just a blood-traitor to him, am I not?"

"Oh, he hates you," she answered. "But that has nothing to do with that. He just thinks you're arrogant, hot-headed, and ridiculously convinced of your own righteousness. As I said, he's not that bad."

"Oh yes, compared to Malfoy, Zabini's a sweetheart. What did Malfoy call me again? Savage?"

"Leave Draco out of this."

"I'm sorry," I mocked. "The words 'purebred' and 'git' made me think of him instantly."

"Draco may be a little prejudiced against Muggle-borns, but-"

"That's an understatement," Claire huffed.

"-but that how he's raised," Lexie continued. "He doesn't know any better."

"But that still leaves us with his terrible personality," I said.

Lexie gritted her teeth. "Draco Malfoy is witty, funny, clever and caring, always there and always makes me feel better. He's my best friend."

"Your best friend, huh?" I snapped.

"Do you two really have to turn everything into a fight?" Claire said, sounding annoyed.

"Can't we discuss this some other time?" Janice pleaded.

"Okay, now it's my turn," said Lexie. "Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Hermione said.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say Dare," the blonde girl moaned. "Mmm, okay easy question. If you had to kiss one boy, who would it be?"

"Uh- Well- I don't like anyone in particular," Hermione spluttered.

"You have to, or you'll die," Lexie said sternly. "And don't say Ron, or I'm going to laugh and piss my pants."

Hermione had just turned a bright shade of magenta. "Come on, that was mean," I said.

"Oh come on," Lexie mocked me. "If two people are meant for each other it's them."

Hermione's face went even pinker, so pink that it seemed like all the blood from her body had gone to her face. "Stop saying that, you'll make things awkward for them," I said.

"Jealous? Because I didn't say the same about you and Harry?" Lexie grinned.

I felt an embarrassing feeling fluttering my stomach, and something else, too, and I couldn't really tell what it was. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said quickly.

"He's always protecting you, like that time with the snake, remember?" she said.

"I wouldn't have needed protecting if SOMEONE hadn't conjured the snake in the first place!"

"It doesn't matter," she said, "there must have been more times."

The red blush on my cheeks gave me away. I remembered that time in the infirmary, and his arms wrapped around me. "You know I see stuff like that," she sniggered. "Especially with you little Gryffindors, who always wear their hearts on their sleeves. Somebody has got a crush on her best friend."

I started to panic. Make up a good comeback, Bella, please… "Yes," I spat. "And that somebody is you, Lexie."

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"He's just a friend," I said, trying to look back in Bella's green eyes as fierce as she was looking in mine.

"You're defending him," said Bella, "always making up excuses for him…"

She was right about that. But I did that for him because we were friends. Good friends. Best friends. "And you know what they say, love blinds us to an extent."

She was wrong, so wrong. I knew Draco wasn't perfect, he was just a human being. But I saw his many good sides, and they didn't. They didn't know him like I do. But I knew some of their insults were right. He was mean, he was a purebred.

No he's not, I thought, he doesn't know any better. This is how he was raised, and how his parents were raised. They do it out of fear, fear for others who do it out of fear for them.

"It doesn't have to mean she's in love with him," Claire reasoned.

"Thanks," I sighed.

"But that doesn't mean it couldn't easily become something more."

I raised an eyebrow. "There exists such a thing as friendship, you know."

"Oh come on," said Bella. "He's always touching you in some sort of way, always giving you compliments-"

"Or paying me insults," I muttered, grinning.

"- He's set up a trap and you've fallen in it!"

"_I_ don't fall into traps," I said coldly. "I'm the person who sets them."

"What did we say about fighting!" said Janice. "I'm sick of you doing that all the time."

"But she-"

"But she-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Janice commanded. "Everything that has to do with Malfoy or Harry is forbidden topic from now on."

"Fine," Bella and I said in unison.

"You guys have brought swimwear, haven't you?" I said to change the subject. "We're going swimming tomorrow."

"I've brought my bikini," Janice said. "It'll be very hot outside tomorrow, so maybe we'll see some familiar faces!"

"Let's hope Michael's _not_ there," Bella huffed.

Fear flickered across Janice's face and I rolled my eyes. "Good job, Bella," I hissed.

She knew to cut the exact topic that made Janice tremble with fear. She had her reasons, mind you, he was terrible to her at school. But it wasn't smart to start a conversation about him. That moment there was a knock on the door and Gabby peered her head inside.

"C-can you t-talk s-softer? I can't sl-sleep."

"We're whispering already, Gabby," I sighed. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

"That's n-not fair," Gabby moaned, "you know I n-need to be f-fit for the violin c-c-contest tomorrow."

"**_Go to sleep, annoying little brat_**," I hissed.

Everyone gasped. I had said it in Parseltongue. "What are you speaking Parseltongue for?" Claire asked.

Gabby's eyes, which were so much like mine, were wide open and her lip was trembling. "N-not f-f-fair," she cried. "D-don't use w-w-wizard stuff on me!"

"You're scaring her!" Janice said sternly.

I rolled my eyes. I hadn't even used a spell. Gabby was so annoying sometimes. "Just plug in some headphones, put on some Justin Bieber and you'll fall asleep in seconds," I advised her.

"You're a f-freak," she spat.

That was enough. "At least I don't stutter!" I snapped.

She looked like she was about to cry and closed the door behind her. I was so angry right now.

"You shouldn't have-"

"Don't get me wrong," I said. "I love her, I really do, but she's really a pain in the ass sometimes."

After some more chatting, Janice fell asleep on top of her bed and we decided to turn off the lights and go to sleep. My bed was right next to the window, and the curtains were still open. The stars were shining brightly in the ink black sky, and I started thinking.

Was Draco really just a friend to me? Could we be something more? I did enjoy spending time with him, and he always made me feel better. He seemed to understand what I needed much better than anyone else.

But then I should've felt something when he touched my arm, shouldn't I? And no matter that Bella says he's touching me all the time, he's never even hugged me once. Like me, he understood hugs lost their meaning when given too frequently.

I suddenly wondered what it would feel like if he would hug me. Would I feel 'butterflies' in my stomach then? It was almost too silly to think about. My train of thoughts was disturbed by a disgusting noise.

It sounded an awful lot like puking. I tiptoed out of the room and approached the toilet, where the noise was coming from. The door wasn't even locked. I opened it.

Claire.

She was bending over the toilet holding her hair up with her right hand and her other hand was in front of her mouth. I realized she must have been using her finger to make herself throw up. I was careful not to make too much noise, and I carefully took Claire's left hand and moved it away from her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Her voice sounded to weak. Not at all like the fierce but blunt Claire I knew. "Don't be," I whispered back.

I did her hair in a ponytail and gave her a wet towel to wash her face with. "Does that feel better?" I asked.

Claire nodded. Her face was still looking pale and she seemed to fragile.

"Look, you're not fooling me, I knew you did that on purpose."

Her forgot-me-not blue eyes grew seemed to grow three times larger. "Don't tell anyone," she whispered sacredly.

"I'm not going to," I calmed her," but never do that again."

She nodded and a sob escaped her lips and she threw her arms around me. Though I wasn't convined, I decided to leave it for what it was. For now. I just let Claire hold onto me tightly, and I absent-mindedly stroked her frizzy hair.

* * *

**I know it's not my longest chapter, but I hope you still liked it.  
1. I feel like I'm terrible in writing Hermione? Has anyone got tips how to write her better?  
2. I know you've just 'met' her, but in my head Gabby is like the cutest freaking thing in the entire world. What d'you think?  
3. Do you like this sort chapter? I'll do them more often if you like them.  
Oh by the way, I'm doing a new sort of system. If, as soon as this fic's finished, I have 50 reviews or more, I'll do some one-shots. About one of the four girls, romance (any pairing you like, just not incest please) , friendship or angst.  
Example: If you think you'd really like Claire and Malfoy paired up but you have a feeling they're not going canon you can request a one-shot about them. You can put it in the review for the last chapter, you just have to say your genre (Romance, friendship etc.) and the OC you'd like to see in it and another HP character.  
If it's not clear, ask me and I'll write you a PM. If you have any other questions, just ask.  
Bye lovelies!**


	3. Hotties, Nerds and Tools

**This chapter is not so very long either, apologies. It took me so long because school happened and obviously homework happened. Hope you can forgive me, this one's a bit more canon than the last one. Again, suggestions for a better chapter title are appreaciated. The Cay's not a real place btw, but I had something in mind where I live, it's called 'de Kaai' and that sort of translates as the Cay, so that's why. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Ch. 3 Hotties, Nerds and Tools**_

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

I still felt a bit dizzy and weak in the stomach when I woke. I saw I was the last one to wake, and we went downstairs for breakfast. Lexie just pretended nothing had happened, and I thanked heavens for that.

Her parents and Gabby had left early in the morning for the violin contest, and they wouldn't be back until midnight. We had the house to ourselves the entire day, but we weren't going to stay there.

We were going to go to the 'Cay'. The most popular place to swim in all Colchester. And because it was a warm day today, the whole neighbourhood was likely to be there. And while Janice, Lexie and Bella looked forward to seeing our old classmates again, I didn't.

I wasn't exactly friends with most of them. I had been too serious at school to be seen as one of the cool kids, and I didn't make friends fast anyway. If it hadn't been for Janice, who seemed to like almost everyone, I don't think I would've had friends at all. She was the one who introduced me to Lexie and Bella.

It was a ten minute walk to the open air swimming pool that everyone here called 'The Cay'. When we were there we laid down our towels and Lexie and I needed to go to the bathroom while Hermione and Bella would try out the water. Janice hated cold water, so she decided to tan and lie down for a bit.

Lexie and I went to the bathroom. "Better not catch you this time," she said warningly. "I'll be in the stall right next to you. I will be able to hear you."

"I'll be a good girl," I said, trying to smirk.

I couldn't bring myself to it. That was the sort of thing Bella or Lexie would say, not me. After that, whilst we were washing our hands Lexie asked if she could braid my hair. She made my hair wet with the water from the tap and started running her hands through it, her fingers twirling my hair into a braid.

"I was just wondering," she said after a while. "Why did you do it?"

"It's…" I stuttered.

I felt uncomfortable. And Lexie was clever. I couldn't walk away without enormous pain, because she was still holding my hair. "Don't think I'm comfortable talking about this, because I'm not," she said. "But I always thought you didn't give a damn about how you looked…"

"It's not that," I said, "it's just too much for me lately. My Dad, and…"

"Your Dad wouldn't have wanted you to do this," she said calmly. "And I know it was terrible for you, but something tells me it's not just that, there's more behind this."

I was glad she wasn't able to see my face at the moment. It was red with embarrassment. Cedric. "It's silly," I said.

"It's not silly," she replied, "because if it was, you wouldn't be so upset about it."

"It's silly of me to be upset about it," I murmured.

"Is it boy troubles?" she guessed, finishing the braid.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said stubbornly.

She let my hair go and I left the bathroom, but she followed me. When we reached the towels we saw an all too familiar face.

Michael Weatherby.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

Hermione and Bella were gone to try out the cold pool water and Lexie and Claire were going to the toilet first. I took off my shorts and T-shirt and lay down in my flowery bikini. I lay on my towel, reading a magazine and the sun was heating up my back. It wasn't very warm, but a nice temperature considering this was England.

Suddenly I felt a splash of cold water on my back and I shrieked. I jumped instantly, and when I was expecting to see Bella's face (or Lexie's, at least) I was looking at someone completely different.

There he was, with shaggy brown curls, two huge brown eyes and a sickening sneer that messed up his handsome face. "Well, hello Janice," he said calmly.

"Er… hi Michael," I said awkwardly, and I noticed my voice had reached a higher pitch.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he said, "must be because of that new school of yours, what was it called again?"

"I… I never told you what it was called," I said, instinctively wrapping my arms around my body.

I felt uncomfortable, trapped, naked. "There's no need to do that," he said, "you're not quite a walking skeleton anymore."

His hands grasped my shaking arms and harshly pulled them away from my body. "So, Janice," he started, still having a tight grip on my arms and coming closer, "are there any boys at school?"

I wanted to scream, scream so hard that Bella and Hermione, or anyone would could hear it could come to help me, but I couldn't bring myself to it. His grip tightened.

"I asked you something!"

"That's none of your business," I said with all the strength I had.

This guy had made my life miserable for so many years, and now he was doing it again. He was one of the things I was glad to leave behind me when I went to Hogwarts. "I suppose there are none, then," Michael mused. "Not that I had expected any. Who would want a goody two-shoes like you?"

He sniggered for a moment. "Who'd ever want to be with _Jigglypuff Janice_?"

He pulled me even closer and our faces were inches apart. "Remember I called you that at primary school?"

I could feel his hot breath against my face and I was about to cry. "Stop," I whispered.

"What's wrong, _sweetie_?" he smirked. "Is that against the rules? Is that against _your_ rules?"

"I don't want this," I cried.

White hot tears came from my eyes, and Michael wiped them off, brought them to his lips and kissed them. "Like the old days," he sneered. "I love making you cry, you know why?"

I couldn't get any words past my lips, so I just shook my head. I desperately wished for Bella or someone else to show up. "Because you're beautiful when you cry, sweetie," he said.

New tears crawled down my cheeks and this time he kissed them away. "No…" I cried desperately.

"But there's no one here to help you this time, is there?" he said, about to close the gap between us. "No Bella, no Lexie, not even Claire."

"How about Hermione?"

Michael moved his face and saw Hermione with her arms crossed. "Let her go," she said coolly.

"Ah, come to join the part too?" Michael smirked. "Herm… Herm… what was it?"

"It's Hermione," she said briskly. "And I'm telling you to let her go or you'll be in trouble."

"I'm not afraid of you," he snickered. "You're a little girl, what could you possibly do to me?"

"You want options?"

Michael and I turned around and looked into Lexie's furious face. Claire was standing next to her and she just looked… tired. I had no other way to describe her. Dark circles around her eyes and everything. "What's going on here?" Bella called, joining us.

She was completely soaked. "Ah, a nice little reunion," said Michael, sounding careless but his nails started digging in my arms.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"So what? Change of plan?" I snapped. "First you put insects in her lunch and now you're trying to kiss her?"

"Wow, Lexie," Michael sneered. "Your tits are even bigger then they were last time I saw you. Have you been taking hormone enhancers?"

"I haven't seen you in a long time," I smiled. "Must have been the finest two years of my life."

"Get your hands off her, Michael!" Bella hissed.

Michael made a face and pulled Janice even closer. "She doesn't mind," he smirked.

"She's crying!" Bella shouted.

Michael just kept smirking and stroked Janice's cheek. "Tears of joy," he said wickedly.

"Get away from her, Michael or we'll stop playing nice," Claire warned.

"Oh hi Claire, hadn't seen you yet," he said, mocking innocence. "My Dad mentioned you last night at dinner. He's investigating your Dad's suicide action."

"You're crossing a line," said Hermione loudly.

"Don't interrupt me, Herm-person," Michael snapped. "I was just saying that I found it admirable that her Dad lasted so long with a daughter like that."

"That's _it_!" I snapped, drawing my wand from my pocket.

"Lexie, you can't!" Hermione and Claire pleaded.

Michael had started laughing so hard he completely forgot about Janice, who saw her chance and slipped from his grip. She landed in Hermione's arms and started crying.

"What are you going to do with that little stick, Lexie? Poke me?" Michael laughed, wiping a tear. "I thought you were smart, you know… but you've clearly lost it!"

I gritted my teeth but pocketed my wand. It was foolish of me to lose self-control like that. Even kicking Michael Weatherby's ass wasn't worth being expelled from Hogwarts. "Apologize to Claire and Janice," I hissed angrily. "And Leave. Now."

"Ah, there's the sharp tongue back again," he said. "But I'm still not taking orders from you."

"At least apologize," Claire demanded.

She gave him the fiercest look I had seen from her in a long time. But I knew how much the comment had hurt her. Michael is really the person I hate most in this entire world. It's like he's designed to make everyone feel miserable. Like me, he always seemed to know what could hurt people most, but I never used it against them. And I never would. There's some things you just _can't_ say. And I respect that. He doesn't.

"And you're the last person to tell me what to do, Claire," Michael spat. "Get your fat ass out of here and follow your Dad to hell."

He felt trapped, and had decided to cut with the witty comebacks and just spit it out. Bella gave a loud yelp and before I knew it she had her hands around his throat. Michael started spluttering, having trouble breathing. "Kill him," I said. "Then I won't have to."

"Take back what you said," Bella hissed. "Or I'll strangle you!"

"Bella, you can't kill him!" Janice cried. "He's bad, but he doesn't deserve to die!"

"I won't kill him if he takes it back," Bella said, her face red with fury.

Michael's face had been red too, but was now getting purple. "Never," he croaked.

He then gathered his last breath and spit Bella in the face. She let go instantly and I felt like I could spit venom. All I wanted was to make him feel pain… I fixed my gaze on Michael and saw him scream and fall to the ground. My friends took a couple of steps back and my face twitched in a smirk.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Janice shrieked.

But it's not Bella, dear Janice, it's me. I was the one doing this to Michael, and I was enjoying every second of it. "I'm not doing anything!" Bella said.

We were too far in a corner for other people to possibly even notice Michael screaming. I could go on like this forever. Payback time. The git had fallen on his knees by know, still shrieking and crying. Claire had spotted my gaze and I knew she could notice a curse when she saw one. But she kept her lips shut.

"KILL ME! KILL ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Michael pleaded.

But Hermione was just as clever as Claire. "Lexie! Stop! This is torture! He's not worth it!"

I aproached Michael and grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look at me. "Apologize, then it'll all be over." I smiled.

"I'M SORRY, ALL RIGHT!" I let Michael go and stepped away.

He stopped screaming and lay panting on the dry, yellow grass. "There's a good lad," I said. "Now leave and don't bother us again."

He obeyed the order and ran away, muttering, "Freakshow…"

Hermione was the first to confront me. "You shouldn't have done that!"

"He deserved it," I said. "It's not just now, he's always been like this. It's time I had revenge."

"That wasn't revenge, that was torture, Lexie," Janice said. "And you were _smiling_-"

"I won't deny I'm a bit of a sadist-"

"No!" Hermione said bossily. "That was _wrong_. You honestly shouldn't have. What if he tells anyone?"

"What do you think they'll do?" I mocked. "A witch hunt? These aren't medieval times, Mione. No one's going to believe him."

"They're right," Claire said finally. "That looked an awful lot like Dark Magic."

"So what if it was?" I snapped. "I'm not afraid to use Dark Magic! And I wasn't even holding my wand, it was sort of accidental magic-"

"You had control over it, I saw it," Hermione said. "And Dark Magic is wrong."

"I may have had control," I said. "But I wasn't using a spell, or a wand, so it counts as accidental magic. I just wanted him to feel pain. I'm not going to let a loser like that pick on-"

"A loser like me," Janice said, looking down. Bella placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Losers like us, you mean," she smiled.

Green eyes met mine. "Freakshow sounded classier," I smirked.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

When we'd all calmed down, we lay down on a towel and I got my mobile phone from her bag. "Let's call Harry," I said.

"Right now?" Claire said.

"Why not?" Janice said. "Let's call him."

I dialled his number and put it on speaker.

"Vernon Dursley speaking."

"Hello Mr. Dursley," I answered. "My name is Bella McLaggen. I'd like to speak to Harry Potter."

"ARE YOU FROM THAT FREAK SCHOOL OF HIS? I DON'T WANT-"

Lexie snatched the phone. "Don't worry, sir, we're from the neighbourhood. We'd like to know how he's doing."

"Oh," Harry's uncle said, calming down a little. "Well, he's not here. He had er… a run-in with his aunt last night, and he ran."

"What?" I gasped, grabbing the phone back. "Where?"

"WELL, I DON'T KNOW, STUPID GIRL-"

I hung up on him. "What a prick," I said. "I understood why Harry ran…"

"That's not funny," said Janice, immediately worried again. "What if he's slept under some bridge last night? What if Hedwig's still at his house? What if we can't reach him? What if-"

"Calm down," Claire said. "You're stressing me out. Maybe he's at Ron's house?"

"Ron's in the Leaky Cauldron right now," Lexie said. "Got his owl last night. Maybe Harry's there too?"

"He's probably all right," I said, mostly to Janice. "He can take care of himself."

"Yes, he's only a trouble magnet," Lexie said casually. "He only gets in a Quidditch accident _once a year_. That's now very much-"

"Not helping," said Janice, though she was smiling again.

"What did you say about Dark Magic, Lexie?" Claire said suddenly.

"Why the sudden interest?" Lexie said, one eyebrow arched.

"You said you weren't afraid to use it," I remember. "Do you actually even know Dark Magic?"

"Not really," Lexie admitted. "But firstly, I think the term Dark Magic is stupid. A spell is as Dark as its meant by the caster."

"That sounds wise," Claire noted.

"But it's called Dark Magic for a reason," Hermione said. "It's forbidden and evil."

"I respectfully disagree," the Slytherin girl backfired. "Take the Imperius Curse, which is used to make the victim to whatever the caster wants. If you'd use it on a Death Eater and stop him from killing someone, would that be evil or not?"

Hermione looked down in defeat. "Wait, do you know the Imperius Curse?" Claire said.

"I've never tried it, if that's what you mean," Lexie said boredly. "I'm more interested in another branch of 'Dark Magic' as you righteous Gryffindors call it."

"And that is?" I said curiously.

"Parselmagic," she answered simply.

"Parselwhat?" Janice spluttered.

"Parselmagic," Lexie repeated.

"And what may that be?" Hermione said.

"Add that to your list of things you don't know," I grinned. "It's still a lot shorter than mine, mind you."

"Well, I don't know if it's an actual term," the blonde girl said. "But it's like spells said in Parseltongue. It's really difficult but it should make them more powerful. I haven't got any proof, thought. I can't find it in any book." "

Maybe it's in the Restricted Section," I suggested. "I think so too," said Lexie. "Problem is, I'm going to need a signature from a teacher. And since Lockhart's not teaching anymore, that's going to be tricky."

"Why would that be hard?" Janice wondered.

"I think it's considered Dark Magic," Claire explained.

"Exactly," Lexie said. "But in the mean time I'll just keep practicing."

"Did Hagrid also sent you a book?" I asked suddenly. "I thought it would more likely something you'd sent to Hermione-"

"Hey!" Hermione said.

I stuck out my tongue. "But it wanted to eat me," Janice said. "I shrieked and dropped it and it chased me all around the house. Cedric had to put his belt around it."

Claire groaned rather loudly at the sound of his name. That's odd, I thought she liked him. "I know," Hermione said. "Why would he sent us a biting book?"

"No doubt Hagrid thought it'd be amusing," Lexie grinned. "You know how he is."

"He thinks dragons are _cute_," Janice said.

"Norbert was pretty cute," I told her. "He was ugly, but still pretty cute."

"I'd like to see a dragon in real life," said Lexie. "I think it'd be rather fascinating."

"You're starting to sound like Claire," I huffed. "No offense, by the way."

"None taken," Claire said grumpily.

"You think it's finally going to be a quiet year?" Janice wondered.

"Probably not," I laughed. "I hope not, at least. Maybe we'll have another evil DADA teacher."

"Or another giant monster Petrifying students," Lexie suggested.

"I hope not," said Hermione. "Same," Claire said. "I'm sure you'll find a way to amuse yourselves this year."

"How about hook up with Blaise, Bella?" Lexie teased.

I smirked and chased her towards the water.

* * *

**1. First of all, Michael Weatherby. I've mentioned him a couple of times because he's a character I had worked out for a long time, and he obviously plays a big part in the girls' past, escpecially with Janice. He's the most horrible guy you've ever met, and ever are going to meet. I might add that I sometimes find him a tad crueller than Voldemort. He's a complete sadist, psychopath, whatever you want to call it. Agree?**

**2. I've also mentioned Parselmagic for the first time, I don't know if it's a real term in the Potterverse, but I'll try and look it up on Harry Potter Wiki, to make it as canon as possible. It does excist in the fanverse, anyways. I wanted to give an extre dimension to this series so I'm adding a few new things that are maybe not mentioned all the time in the book but do excist.  
**

**3. Suggestions are always welcome, I'll only refuse them if they'd contradict immensely with my plot. (I'll change it if your suggestion is better, of course)**

**4. I still think my Hermione was terrible, way to OOC. Does it bother you much? **


	4. the Dementor

**Yeah, quick update everyone! Since my week's are going to be very busy from now on, I'll try to update a lot in the weekends. I should tell you every time either Lexie of Harry says something in Parseltongue it's fat text. Like this text. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_Ch. 4 the Dementor_**

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

We stayed in Lexie's house for a week, visited Diagon Alley in between and before we knew it, September 1st had arrived. I was immensely glad when I saw both Harry and Ron (looking tired but perfectly healthy and happy) on King's Cross that morning and I almost strangled both of them with a bone-crushing hug.

"Harry! I was so worried!" I said. "Why did you run from home? We called to your place and your Uncle Vernon answered and he told us."

"He blew up his aunt," Ron chuckled and Bella and Harry started to laugh immediately.

"That's not funny," said Hermione. "You could've been expelled for using magic."

Then I suddenly heard a loud meow and Hermione looked down in the big cage she was holding and purred, "It's all right, Crookshanks. I'll let you out in the train."

"You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"

He got Scabbers out of his pocket, and he looked terrible indeed. "He does look awful," Bella noticed.

"Shall we?" Claire said harshly.

I glared at her. She showed no concerns for others sometimes. I knew she could be very helpful and a great friend, but sometimes I could get a little fed up with her.

One by one we went through the barrier and I looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

Harry and Ron led the way in the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. We loaded our trunks into it, stowed our pets in the luggage rack, and took a seat.

This compartment had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. I felt a bit sorry for him, really. He was quite young though, but his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

"Is he homeless?" Bella whispered.

"Bella," I hissed. "You can't say that."

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron wondered.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Claire and Hermione whispered at once, and then they grinned at each other.

"How d'you know that?"

"It's on his case, Ronald," said Hermione, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head.

"Wonder what he teaches," said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.

"That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Great, first a two-faced terrorist, then a stupid grinning arse, and now a hobo," Bella snorted.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," I said sternly. "Maybe he's a very good teacher. Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he? Anyway…" He turned to Harry. "What did you want to tell us?"

"Ooh, gossip," Lexie smirked.

Harry glared at her and told her he was being serious. He then explained about something Mr. Weasley had warned him about… Sirius Black. Hermione had her hands clapped over her mouth. She lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after _you_? Oh, Harry… you'll have to be really, really careful."

"The Golden Boy always finds a way to get himself into trouble," said Lexie.

"I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds me."

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron said.

"I don't think you know him as well as I do, Ron," Lexie laughed, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Even Harry laughed now and he removed her hand. "I don't know whether your inability to take anything seriously is helpful or annoying."

"I do take things seriously, darling, just not you," she responded.

"Did- did you just call me _darling_?" Harry spluttered.

"I did," Lexie smirked dangerously. "Did you find it objectionable?"

Harry opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out of it, so he just grinned and shook his head. "Enough with the jokes," I snapped. "We're talking about _Sirius Black_ here."

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

"No one knows how het got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking for him too."

"He killed thirteen Muggles with one curse," said Claire darkly. "If someone catches him, it'll be a Dementor."

"What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly.

A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. We looked all around the compartment. "It's coming from your trunk, Harry," I said, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack.

A moment later I had pulled a Pocket Sneakoscope from between Harry's robes. "Is that a _Sneakoscope_?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.

"Yeah… mind you, it's a cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.

"No! Well, I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up."

I nodded and stuffed the Sneakoscope into one of Uncle Vernon's old, horrible pair of socks, which deadened the sound, then closed the lit of the trunk on it. "We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," I suggested, sitting back down. "They sell them in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" Claire asked. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain-"

"Yeah, I think it is," said Ron. "All I really want to do is go to Honeydukes!"

"What's that?" said Hermione.

"The sweetshop," I explained. "They've got everything… Pepper Imps- they make you smoke at the mouth- and great Chocoballs full of strawberry mouse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next-"

"You always suck in class," Lexie teased.

I smiled. "But Hogmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In _Sites of Historical Sorcery_ it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain-"

"-and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying.

Janice looked at Harry. "Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"

"'Spect it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"What do you mean?" I said.

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Ron looked horrified. "You're not allowed to come? But- no way- McGonagall or someone will give you permission-"

Harry gave a hollow laugh. McGonagall was very strict. "Forge their autograph," Lexie suggested.

"I'll show you a secret passage out of the castle," I offered.

"Bella!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose-"

"Yeah, I'll expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask her for permission," said Harry bitterly.

"But if _we're_ with him," said Ron spiritedly to Hermione. "Black wouldn't dare-"

"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," said Hermione. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street. Do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because _we're_ there?"

"I'm sure he'll be terrified," Lexie mocked. "We're going to come at him with every second-year spell we know. I'm talking Jellylegs Jinxes, Tickling Charms, and if I'm feeling especially cruel: Everte Statum."

The Hogwarts Express moved serenely north and the scenery became wilder and wilder. I heard footsteps in the corridor again and my three least favourite people appeared at the window: Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

A smile formed on my face immediately when I saw my friend, with white blonde hair and pale face, and gorgeous grey eyes and all. "Draco!" I exclaimed happily.

I stood up and Draco put his arms around my waist and pulled me close, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. I laid my head on his shoulder and Draco buried his face in my hair. And there it suddenly was.

Butterflies.

Whizzing around, traumatising my whole stomach. I felt my face grow hot but at the moment I just didn't care. I didn't give a damn, all I cared about was his arms around me and I hoped this hug would last forever.

I instantly regretting never letting him hug me before. I wanted time to stop and just stand here forever. Stupid Bella with her stupid logic. It was like she'd dropped a bomb and this made it explode, leaving happy fireworks. Someone coughed. Draco let go and he grinned sheepishly.

"That was a surprisingly close hug," Bella noted.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl. "The Gryffindor savage."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly. "Leave her alone," said Harry suddenly.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Golden Boy had to come to Bella's defence again. You'd think she'd be capable of taking care of herself, right? I suppose Bella found it amazing.

"Well, well," Draco smiled. "Potty and the Weasel are also present. I heard your father finally got his hand on some gold this summer, Weasley, did your mother die of shock?"

I bit back a chuckle. I liked Ron, and I'm sure Bella would kill me if I laughed, but it was witty, to a certain degree. Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshank's basket to the floor. Motorial retard. Professor Lupin gave a snort.

"Who's that?" said Draco, taking an automatic step backwards as he spotted Lupin.

"New teacher," I said. "Not scared, are you, Draco?"

His pale eyes narrowed. I grinned. "See you later," he said, and turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "C'mon," he muttered resentfully.

Ron sat down again, massaging his knuckles. "I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and-"

Ron made a violent gesture in the air.

"Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin. "_be careful_…"

But Professor Lupin was fast asleep. "And I won't let you, Ron," I said. "As soon as I've got this Parselmagic settled, I'll flatten you in a duel. Not that I couldn't now, but that'll make me invincible."

"You're joking," Ron said.

"This time I'm actually being serious," I said. "You don't have to take crap from him, just ignore it."

Ron snorted. I smiled, flattery was a perfect option now. "You're a great guy, Ron, and you've got a wonderful family, don't let Draco make you believe otherwise."

Ron's skin went pink and he muttered a thank you. He wasn't angry anymore. This stuff always works.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down. "Great," said Ron. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"

"Me too," said Bella. "Do you think they'll have that chocolate pudding again?"

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch. "So why're we stopping?"

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told us that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and we were plunged into total darkness. Fear got hold of my, I tightened my jaw and I tightened my grip.

"What's going on?" said Janice's voice, sounding oddly high.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

Harry flopped down next to me. "D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno…"

There was a squeaking sound, and I saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out. "There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…"

"Who's coming aboard?" I whispered.

"Maybe it's what, not who?" Lexie suggested, "Harry, you're touching real inappropriate areas there…"

"Sorry!"

"What d'you mean?" said Bella.

"I just hope I'm wrong," came Lexie's reply. "Harry!"

"Lexie!"

"Ron, get off my foot!"

"I'm not standing on your foot!"

"You are!"

"Who's this?"

"JANICE!"

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at least. I could hear movements in the corner. None of us spoke. There was a soft, crackling noise, and Professor Lupin had cast a Lumos and a little light filled the compartment. The door slid slowly open.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. A Dementor. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. My eyes darted downward, and what I saw made my stomach contract.

There was a hand protruding from the cloack and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. But it was visible for only a split second.

And then the Dementor, drew a long, slow rattling breath, as though it was trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings. An intense cold swept over us all. I felt my own breath catch in my chest.

The cold went deeper than my skin. It was inside my chest, inside my heart… My eyes rolled up in my head. I couldn't see. I was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in my ears as though of water. I was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder…

And then, my vision returned. I saw my beloved father, hanging on a rope, in the centre of the living room. His head had fallen uselessly on his shoulder and the chair he'd used stood a metre behind him. I wanted to help him in some way…

I knew I couldn't….

there had to be something… I stretched my arms, wanting to reach out, wanting him to take my hand, as if this wasn't reality, but a very, very bad joke. He'd hug me and apologize for scaring me, as the sensible person he was…

I couldn't.

A thick white fog was whirling around me, _inside_ me-

"Claire! Harry! Are you all right?"

Someone was slapping my face. "W-what?"

I opened my eyes and looked into two familiar brown ones. And another pair, chocolate brown. Janice and Hermione were kneeling down beside me, and I tried to sit straight. The lights were burning again and the train was moving; I seemed to have slid out my seat and fainted.

I sat up straight and saw Harry waking up next to me, clearly he'd fainted too. "Did you just faint?" Lexie asked him.

"I did," said Harry, trying to smirk. "Did you find it objectionable?"

"I don't know whether your inability to take anything seriously is helpful or annoying," Lexie smiled. "Bastard."

Harry and I were heaved back into our seats. "Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," said Harry quickly. "What happened? Where's that- that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.

"Did you hear anyone scream?" Janice asked me.

"No," I said, "but what happened?"

A loud snap made us all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces. "Here," he said to Harry and me. "Eat it. It'll help."

I took the chocolate but I didn't eat it. "What was that thing?" Harry repeated. "What happened?"

"A Dementor," said Lexie. "From Azkaban. And Professor Lupin casted a really awesome spell to ward them off- with loads of lights, it looked really cool- and just after that you two fainted."

Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket. "Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me."

I looked at the piece of chocolate as if it was an apple in my candy basket on Halloween, and I reluctantly took a bite. I'd still have to go puking after the feast anyways. "Are you sure you're okay?" said Hermione, watching Harry and me anxiously.

"It was horrible," said Janice. "Did you feel the cold when it came in? Like I'd never be happy again…"

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"But didn't any of you fall of your seats?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"No," I said. "But Janice was shaking like mad, though…"

I knew what he was thinking. Why had he gone to pieces like that, when no one else had? Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…"

Harry hadn't eaten yet, but he took a bite and it seemed like some colour returned to his face right away. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry?"

Harry nodded and I decided not to ask how Professor Lupin knew his name. "Fine," he muttered, embarrassed.

We didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's and Janice's pet toads croaked loudly from under their hats.

It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets. "Firs' years his way!" called a familiar voice.

I turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake. "All righ' you lot?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd.

We waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around us was shunting us away along the platform. The stagecoach smelled awful, of mold and straw. It made me think of horses.

Ron, Hermione and Janice kept giving nervous glances to Harry and Claire all the time, as if they were afraid they'd collapse again. Bella was squeezing Harry's hand softly, and I knew Claire just wanted to be left alone.

There was something seriously wrong with her, but making a huge fuss would only make it worse. I'd known her for nine years. I knew what she wanted, needed.

The carriage finally stopped, and we got out. Malfoy elbowed past Hermione to block Harry's way up the steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously. "You _fainted_, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

I elbowed him in the stomach to make him shut up. "Please leave him for now okay," I said. "I'll see you at dinner. Besides, you can still make fun of him all year, just let it go for now."

I looked at Harry and saw he was still looking dreadfully weak. "Did you faint as well, Lexie?" said Draco loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too?"

"Very mature," I snapped.

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice.

Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage. Draco gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. I could tell what he was thinking. If someone looked like this, Draco didn't have a high impression.

With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he drawled, "Oh, no- er- _Professor_," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

Hermione prodded Harry and me in the back to make us hurry up, and the next moment Harry almost slipped on the stairs. "Hold onto me, okay?" I offered. "Wrap your arm around me."

"I don't need help," he said stubbornly.

"Yes, you do," I said, rolling my eyes. "Or you're falling down and taking everyone behind you with you. Like a domino. **Hold onto me**."

"She's switching to snake language again," Bella murmured.

But Harry grudgingly obeyed and put his arm around my shoulders and leant on me. the door into the Great Hall stood open at the right, we followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Jones! Granger! I want to see you!"

Harry, Hermione and I turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall was head of _Gryffindor_ House, after all, so I didn't see why my name was called as well. Hermione, Harry (who was still leaning on me) and I fought out way over with a feeling of foreboding: Professor McGonagall had a way of making me feel I must have done something wrong.

"There's no need to look so worried- I just want a word in my office," she told us. "Move along there, Weasley."

Ron stared us Professor McGonagall ushered us away from the chattering crowd; we accompanied her across the hall, up a staircase and along a corridor. I made sure Harry didn't fall on his way to a chair, and after that I sat down last.

"Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter," McGonagall said abruptly.

Before harry could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in. Harry went red in the face. "I'm fine," he said, "I don't need anything-"

"Oh it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"

A small smirk played on my lips. Everyone knew Harry Potter was a trouble magnet, and he landed in the infirmary two or three times a year at least. "It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.

They exchanged dark looks, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly. "Setting Dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead. "He won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate-"

"I'm not delicate!" said Harry crossly.

I chuckled, and two emerald eyes glared at me. Harry was most amusing at times like this. So proud, so unyielding… "Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking his pulse.

"What does he need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"

"I'm fine!" said Harry, jumping up.

A smirk crawled across my face again. "He should have some chocolate at the very least," said the nurse.

"I've already had some," said Harry. "Professor Lupin already gave me some on the train."

"Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly. "So we finally have a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"

"Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" said Professor McGonagall sharply.

"_Yes_," said Harry.

"I'll take very good care of him, Professor," I smirked. "He's so very _delicate_, after all."

Hermione giggled and Harry gritted his teeth. "Very well," said McGonagall amusedly, "Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."

Harry and I left the office and as soon as we were outside he snapped, "I'm _not_ delicate."

"Touchy subject, darling?" I smirked, and I had to sprint because Harry came after me.

Clearly, he'd recovered. We had to wait only a few minutes before Hermione emerged from McGonagall's office again looking very happy about something. The three of us made our way to the Great Hall.

It was a sea of pointed black hats; each of the House tables was lined with students. "Oh," said Hermione softly. "We've missed the Sorting!"

I sat down at the Slytherin House table, and I was immediately tormented with questions. "What was that all about?" Blaise muttered.

"Had to go with Harry, he was still a bit…. Weak at the knees," I explained, and Draco sniggered.

"What _really_ happened in the train?" Pansy whispered; she loved gossip.

I started to explain in a whisper while Dumbledore explained about the Dementors. "On a happier note," he continued. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin who had kindly agreed to fulfil the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers."

There was some scattered, unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been on the train with him clapped hard. "Look at Snape!" Blaise noted.

Snape was looking at Lupin with something more than hate, _loathing_. He looked the same at Harry, so I recognized that.

"As to our second new appointment," said Dumbledore."I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures. Retired to spend more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

"I should've known," I said. "Who else would assign us a biting book?"

"I suppose we'll only be dealing things like dragons and other monsters this year," Draco groaned.

"Not scared of a dragon, are you?" I said. "What did you expect? That we'd be discussing unicorns all the time?"

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

* * *

**1. I know Lexie has two POVs, but I wanted to let you guys see the reunion between her and Draco from her POV, because she's very hard to read sometimes and I wanted you to know what she was thinking. So, she's finally realized she's got the hots for him! Anyone ship them?  
2. I wanted to tell you, I want to make Ronmione very obvious. Much more so than in the books. I first wanted to get Bella and Ron together, but I absolutely love Ronmione and I found a way better match for Bella anyways.  
3. And of course Claire also fainted with the Dementor. And that's not because she's weak, because she'sNOT WEAK (like Harry's not weak either), but because she's feeling awful lately. I was a bit fussing on how to put it, because Harry hears his Mom being murdered, and Claire never did. Do you like how I put it? **

**Remember: 50 reviews is means a reward!  
Bye, lovelies. **


	5. Talons and Tea Leaves

**Jeez. This is a long chapter. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 5 Talons and Tea Leaves**_

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

I caught up with Harry, Ron, Bella and Hermione on my way to breakfast next morning. When we walked into the Great Hall, the first thing we saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story.

As we passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter. "Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him, he's not worth it."

"Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooo_!"

"If she's not watching out I'm coming for her," Bella groaned. "I'm the next best thing."

"Bella, don't," I said warningly. "She's just a bully and she's not worth the detention."

"Would there be some sort of record for detention?" Bella wondered.

"The clue is not to get caught, genius," said George, and he and Fred almost sandwiched her in her walk.

"If you'd wish to become as brilliant as us we wouldn't mind taking you as our prodigy," Fred smirked. "You're talented, a diamond in the rough."

"You're not educating her to become a troublemaker!" I snapped. "She's already got enough going on her mind, good grades, and-"

"That'd be great," Bella smiled.

My mouth fell open in horror and the other Gryffindors chuckled. I was just about to go in a rant about responsibility and her parents, when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. When I looked around I looked in the familiar eyes of my cousin. "Oh, hey Ced," I said. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Claire?" he said. "She's normally very early and last year we had breakfast together a lot, but now I can't find her anywhere."

He looked extremely worried. "Some friends from Ravenclaw came to tell me she's in the infirmary because she wasn't feeling well, so I'd check there," I said.

"The infirmary?" he choked, turning pale and biting his lip. "I hope she's doing okay."

"Me too," I answered. "Why don't you check on her? I'm sure she'd like you to visit."

"I bet she'd like it very much," Bella said cheekily, winking.

Cedric reddened and murmured something indistinguishable before speeding off to the infirmary. Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley. Bella pulled me down into on of the chairs next to her. I quickly looked up at the staff table but no one seemed to mind, so I grabbed some toast and started nibbling on it.

"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing them over (in the Hufflepuff common room they were already on the tables by the fire yesterday, so I already had mine). "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on Harry's side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. "So I guess Lexie's being nice only lasted for so long?"

"She's been nice more times than just yesterday," I said. "She also really helped me out in the holidays."

I winced when I though of Michael. Hermione gave me an understanding glance. "She solved it Lexie-style, though." Bella shrugged.

"What d'you mean with that?" I asked.

"She doesn't let people off so easy," Bella said. "Which is a good thing."

George looked up to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again. "That little git," he said calmly. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.

"Which is quite understandable," I said. "I've never felt to terrified in my life before."

"I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, did you, Harry?" said Harry in a low voice.

Bella squeezed him hand again and sighed, "Harry, stop saying this…"

"Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out there once, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking… They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Indeed, Harry," said a soft voice.

Harry looked into the blue eyes of his favourite and least favourite blonde person. "If even someone as brave as you faints, imagine what they'd do to Malfoy?"

"Shouldn't you be sitting with your little friends laughing about Malfoy's story?" Ron said moodily.

"No," she smiled. "He's being kind of immature at the moment and I'm certainly not contributing to it. As an answer to you question, by the way, yes I'm completely done with being nice and giving compliments to Harry. The only reasons I need to give them out anyway is because the rest of you are clearly too stupid to know exactly what to say to make Golden Boy feel a little better about himself."

"Or maybe, just maybe," Harry smiled. "You're really very nice from the inside and all the mean attitude is just a façade to hide how fragile you are."

Bella, Ron, Fred and George chuckled. I braced myself. Harry has just said the wrong thing. Calling Lexie Jones fragile is about as stupid as insulting a hippogriff.

"One," said Lexie slowly. "I'm not fragile. Two, I'm a bitch, darling. You're going to have to learn to live with it."

She flashed him a last wicked smile and then paraded to the Slytherin table where she interrupted Malfoy's story by giving him a big hug. "_Darling_?" Fred and George chuckled and Harry went red again.

"I don't know why she does it," he spluttered. "She's- she's just- she's _impossible_."

"Not so bad looking either," Fred said. "All four of you. Where do you all live? Hotville?"

"Yeah, care to visit?" Bella just smirked, to hide her red face.

I blushed too. "Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin. First game of the season, remember?"

Hermione was examining her new schedule. "Ooh, good, we're starting some new schedules today," she said happily.

"Hermione," said Ron frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your schedule. Look- they've got you down for about ten subjects today. There isn't enough _time_."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. Look, underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock_. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's that good."

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, then-"

"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.

I had a feeling that either she couldn't or didn't want to talk about it. "Just let it go, Ron," I helped her. "She said she had it fixed."

"But…." Bella muttered.

"Bella, you're too nosy for you own good," I said.

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand. "All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. "Janice, what are yeh doing here? It's the Gryffindor table! Well, never min'. Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everythin' ready… Hope it's okay… Me, a teacher… hones'ly…"

He grinned broadly at us and headed to the staff table, still swinging the polecat. "What would he have prepared?" Hermione said.

"Some monsters, obviously," said Bella excitedly.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

Having an older brother at school has its perks. One. You know how all the teachers rule and what you can get away with and what not. Two. You know how hard the exams are going to be, what sort of questions they'll be asking. Three. You know roughly where every classroom is.

I was lucky my brother had had Divination, because Janice and I were the first to arrive in the classroom. Cormac told me it looked strange, but this didn't even look like a classroom at all.

It looked like a crossing between someone attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves.

It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated in a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing countless silvery crystal balls and a huge array of teacups. Janice and I took a seat.

A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice. "Welcome," it said. "You are the first to arrive in the physical world."

My immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and she was very thin; her glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable curtains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Welcome to Divination," she said. "I believe the rest of your class had a little more trouble finding the North Tower than you had. A fine opportunity to introduce myself. I am Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often in the hustle and bustle of the main castle clouds my Inner Eye."

I raised my eyebrow at Janice. "You," she said suddenly, looking at Janice. "One of your friends will soon be in grave danger."

I chuckled. "Is something funny?" she asked.

I gulped. "We are in grave danger almost every week, Professor," I shrugged.

"But one of you will never be the same again after this, dear," she said sincerely. "_You_ should specifically be aware of a man. He is black."

"Do you mean Sirius Black?" I said.

"He is black," she repeated vaguely.

The class was almost full now and eventually Harry, Ron and Hermione joined us. Professor Trelawney started her lecture. "So you have chosen the subject of Divination. The most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field…"

I flashed a sideways grin at Hermione and she looked like I risked immediate danger of getting said books against my head. "Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face.

I found it rather amusing. "It is a gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," said Neville tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati, "beware a red-haired man."

Parvati looked at Ron and edged her chair away from him. I bit back a chuckle.

"In second term," Professor Trelawney said, "we shall progress to the crystal ball- if we have finished fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, my classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

I wondered if that was linked to the prediction she's just done when the classroom was still occupied by the three of us. After she did a few more terrible predictions, she passed us all a teacup and we had to reach our partners tea leaves.

"Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross," I said. "That stands for suffer, I believe- and that looks like a sun… hang on, stands for great happiness.. so you're going to suffer," I said earnestly. "But at least you'll be happy about it."

Janice looked absolutely horrified. "Now you," I said shyly.

"Er… right," she said slowly. "You've got a bowler. You're going to work for the Ministry, I think-"

"Hell to the no," I said.

"_Language_!" she hissed.

"My turn…" said Ron next to me, peering into Harry's cup. "It's a sheep… no a goat… no a.. a hippo!"

"You need your Inner Eye tested if you ask me," I grinned.

"I swear! It's a hippo!" he protested.

"Let me see that, my dear," said Professor Trelawney to Ron, and he handed her the cup. "The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows _that_," said Hermione suddenly. "Everyone knows about You-Know-Who."

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?" I said. "You've never talked like that to a teacher before. _I_ do that."

Professor Trelawney shot us a sharp look and continued. "A club… an attack, a skull… danger in your path, dear, this is not a happy cup…" Professor Trelawney gave the cup a final turned and then screamed. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" Janice squealed nervously. "My dear boy… my poor dear boy… you have the Grim."

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"You're really going to have to stay here for a while, dear."

"I'm fine!" I protested. "I don't need anything- I- I just-"

I looked into the two most beautiful eyes on the entire planet. I didn't get any chance to open my mouth before his strong arms strangled me with a choking hug. "Cedric," I breathed. "Cedric- Can't breathe-"

He let go quickly. "I was so worried about you," he said.

"I just fainted," I explained quickly. "Just rose too quick from my bed, that's all."

He placed his hands on the sides of my arms and started rubbing them. He frowned and closed his finger around my upper arms. "Oh my- you're so skinny, Claire," he said.

There was no sound of admiration, or gratitude. He just sounded scared. This was not at all like I'd expected. I was just his cousin's friend after all. "You've got big hands," I shrugged. "I haven't lost any weight, sadly."

"Sadly?" he repeated. "Don't you see you're super beautiful." I blinked.

Beautiful. Adjective. Three meanings. 1. having beauty; possessing qualities that give great pleasure or satisfaction to see, hear, think about, etc.; delighting the senses or mind: a beautiful dress; a beautiful speech. 2. excellent of its kind: a beautiful putt on the seventh hole; The chef served us a beautiful roast of beef. 3. wonderful; very pleasing or satisfying.

I didn't see how any of those applied to me. "Please look at me," he whispered.

I didn't want to look at him. "Your eyes usually tell me what you're thinking," he pleaded. "Look at me."

He now sounded desperate. "Stop worrying so much," I said softly, pushing his arms away from me. "You're not my Dad."

I walked past him and quickly started running towards the deserted girls' toilet. I broke down in a few cracking sobs. He's not my Dad. He doesn't want to be my boyfriend. He's not even a real friend. What is he? Who does he think he is? Why does he think he's got the right to mess with my head all this time?

I would almost wish for a Dementor to come and knock me out again. My head was still spinning from the running. But I had to get to class somehow. I needed to be even better than before. My school work is the only thing I ever excelled at.

I will be the smartest girl Ravenclaw House has ever known. Who needs to do as many subjects as Hermione? She can never pay her full attention to any of them if she has so many. I know what I can do and I'm going to rock it. I may not be pretty, funny of kind, but I'm clever.

Clever. Adjective. Definition: mentally bright; having sharp or quick intelligence; able. That was me. And I was going to let it show.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"How was Runes?" Blaise asked as I flopped down next to him.

"Pretty cool," I replied. "And Arithmancy?"

"Not that bad," he said. "Granger placed her notebook exactly so that I copy her answers. Knowing her, they're always correct."

"Never honest, us Slytherins," I smirked. "But it never gets boring, does it?"

Draco took the other seat next to me. "Divinations doesn't make any sense," he moaned. "All that woman did was saying how Potter had the Grim and she was insisting he was going to die this year."

"You'll finally have what you want then," I said, flashing him a fake smile.

He huffed. "You're in a fine mood," Draco said sarcastically.

I looked him straight in the eye. Mistake. They were so beautiful, my features softened immediately. "I'm just going to… kick some first year's ass," Blaise grinned and he left the table.

"Smooth, Zabini!" I called after him.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked.

"I'm always mad at you," I told him.

"I made fun of him because I was jealous," he snapped.

"Not because you hate him?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm being serious right here," he said through gritted teeth. "I hate the idea he gets to spend so much more time with you then I do."

"Okay, I am so using that to blackmail you," I grinned.

Then it hit me what he'd said. He was jealous. He was being honest. He was being _vulnerable_. Why would he let his guard down like that? We're Slytherins, we don't let our guards down. Ever.

"Never mind," he sighed, stabbing his food with his fork.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just had to let it sink in. Why are you telling me this?"

He shook his head and turned it away. In a second I grabbed his jaw and sharply forced him to face me. With stunning eyes and everything. "I'm sick and tired of having to share you all the time," he said.

My grip softened. "I know I'm selfish, but I'm only being selfish with you because I like spending time with you."

I let my hand fall down on the table. A genuine smile formed on my lips right now and I felt the emotion I always used to play on others. I felt flattered. "Me too," I convinced.

"Even if I am selfish?" he asked, smirking.

"I'll take you for the evil, snobbish selfish brat you are," I said. "Even if I hate you for it sometimes."

"Hate me?" he teased. "You're just like me."

His fingertips touched mine and they lingered there for a moment. "That's probably why we get on so well," I added as an useless explanation, standing up and letting my fingers escape his. "Come on, we've got to go to Care of Magical Creatures."

He stood up. "Any advice for me?" said Draco. "Since you're always bragging about how much you know."

"Since there's most likely going to be some vicious monster," I said casually, enjoying the fear spreading on his face (sadistic streak) and added, "so my advice: Don't get yourself killed."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I think I'll be just fine with you to protect me," he said sarcastically.

Crabbe and Goyle caught up with us on the grounds, and when I could make out Hagrid's hut from the distance I felt Draco's right arm slip around my back and pulling me close. Okay, what was the reason behind this? I looked at him and saw him smirking and looking behind him.

I looked too, and saw the Gryffindor clan including Janice, and the lions all had infuriating looks on their faces. I looked forward again and told Draco, "For now I'm going to let this pass because the expressions on their stupid lions faces are indeed funny, but I'm not going to be your object of affection or whatever you want to call it just because you want to piss them off."

"It is working," he smirked. "And maybe I don't just want to piss them off."

My cheeks went really red at this and I saw Hagrid's jaw dropping so I quickly pushed his arm away and went to greet him. "Are you nervous, Hagrid?" I asked casually, pretending not to notice the look of disgust on his face.

That seemed to remind him of his lessons and he smiled again. "I've got a real treat for yeh, I can' wait to show it to yeh lot!"

I turned around and saw the most cheerful (being sarcastic) faces of the people I considered friends. "Maybe there was some sense in what I said at your house this summer, huh?" Bella practically _hissed_.

"What was that all about?" snapped Harry.

"Harry," I said in a low voice, "you haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"That's not funny!" Ron said. "Malfoy's really turned you into a little-"

"Don't ever bother finishing that sentence," I said dryly. "Draco's not turning me into anything and was just walking me to class, as good _friends_ do sometimes. And I think it's a bit stupid to believe and old hag when she says everyone should suddenly be scared of big black dogs. I'd think Harry here should be more scared of said _human_ Black, personally."

"Finally," said Hermione. "I've been telling Ron that stuff about the Grim is nonsense, and he-"

"You were in Divination?" I said. "But Blaise said you were in Arithmancy with him?"

"Maybe Blaise needs to get himself checked," said Bella. "I think he's a little delusional."

"I don't think so," I said. "That's a Gryffindor thing. No hard feelings."

"I promised I wouldn't get angry at you, friend," she said. "But you're making it impossible sometimes."

"I think we need to pull a prank once, to bond over," I said. "Friend."

"Everyone gather round the fence here!" Hagrid called. "That's it- now, the firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" drawled Draco.

Everyone took out their books, and they were all held together with belts. "Hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid. "Yeh've got ter _stroke_ 'em."

He said it like it was the most logical thing in the world. Now I thought about it, it was pretty logical. Animals attack when they're scared, even Muggle ones do. If you'd just open the book, the Monster book, it might think you're going to attack it.

But if you stroke it first, it trusts you and knows you mean no harm. Makes perfect sense to me. I ran a finger down it's spine and the book relaxed. I was able to take the belt of it. Several students followed.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Draco sneered. "We should have _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess!"

"Well, Draco I guess we do not all have a talent for this subject," I sneered back. "That's why Hagrid's the teacher."

"I thought they were funny," said Hagrid.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Draco. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Maybe Hagrid had you in a higher esteem," I suggested, adding, smirking, "I doubt it."

Draco looked like he could spit fire. I know he wasn't mad at me, this was sort of our way of existing. It wasn't even bickering, it was power plays. That's how Slytherin rolls. And let's not forget that he was doing his utmost best to make Hagrid's lessons suck, while I really wanted especially his first lesson to be a success.

"Or maybe he's indeed cleverer than he seems and wasn't planning on getting our hands eaten," he said, mimicking my voice. "I doubt it."

That was the worst impression of me I'd ever seen. Even Bella had done better. "Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid. "Now yeh have books, and I'll go get the Magical Creatures."

He strode away from us into the forest and out of sight. "God, this place has really gone to the dogs," said Draco loudly. "That oaf teaching classes-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," I repeated after Harry.

"You're standing up for him, are you?" Draco said disbelievingly. "What about our conversation we just had?"

"You can be as selfish with me as you want, if you have time left from insulting my friends," I said coolly.

He stepped back. "1-0 for Team Lexie," I smirked.

Draco tried to look angry but he couldn't help but smirk back. "Ooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward us were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures I had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles. With steel beaks and brilliantly orange eyes.

They had beautiful gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different colour: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"They're beautiful," I whispered softly.

Harry, who was the only one in hearing distance, merely nodded, speechless. "Now the firs' thing yeh need to know abou' hippogriffs is to never insult them, they are proud," said Hagrid. "Don't ever insult one, 'cause it'll be the las' thing yeh do. Let the hippogriff make the firs' move, walk toward him, bow an' wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, get away from them, 'cause those talons hurt. Right. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll do it," said Harry.

I rolled my eyes. Predictable. Of course Golden Boy would be front in line. "Oh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!" squeaked Patil.

Harry ignored them. He climbed over the paddock fence. "Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He slid off the hippogriff's collar and untied it. I felt Draco's cold fingertips brushing my hand again. "Might be your lucky day," I whispered.

"It already was when you said I could be selfish with you whenever I wanted," he whispered back.

Buckbeak had turned its great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce eye. Harry gave a short bow and then looked up. The hippogriff hadn't moved at first, but then it bent its scaly front knees into what was an unmistakable bow. "Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, estatic. "Now pat his back!"

Harry patted its back several times and the hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it. I really wanted to try it out as well. The class broke into applause. "Good work, Harry!" the large man said happily. "Okay, who else wants to go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest climbed over the paddock as well and Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and I gathered around Buckbeak. I bowed and Buckbeak bowed back. I patted Buckbeak's back, and automatically started cooing (which is a very unusual thing for me to do), "Hey there, you pretty little girl."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Draco said. "And don't say female intuition, or I'll hex you."

I grinned. That was the sort of response I would give. "It's my physic sixth sense," I told him, sounding perfectly serious.

He bowed to the hippogriff as well and joined me in patting its back. "This is very easy," he drawled, loud enough for Harry to hear it. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

I screamed, knowing what was going to happen and I pushed Malfoy away from the spot he was standing. It happened in a flash of steely talons and excruciating pain; Malfoy let out an even higher pitched scream and next moment, I felt Buckbeak's beak prodding against my other arm, as if checking I was all right.

My robes were soaked in blood, and there were deep cuts in my left arm. I groaned. My good arm. "She's dying!" Draco yelled as the class panicked. "She's dying, look at her! It's killed her!"

"Shut up," I groaned.

I winced from the fleshy tongue and sharp pain over my arm. Buckbeak was trying to lick my wound; she seemed to be sorry. "It's not your fault, girl," I whispered silently and I stroked her face.

"She's not dying!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me- gotta get her outta here-"

"I'll help her," Harry offered, placing his arm around me bracingly.

I tried to push him away. "I don't need help," I hissed.

"I'll help too," Bella said, her arm wrapping around my waist.

"_I can walk_!" I snapped.

I didn't need help. I could walk, my arm was bleeding, not my legs for Salazar's sake. When I arrived in the infirmary I told Madam Pomfrey I'd had an accident with a tree. She didn't seem to buy it, but she didn't ask any more. A whole group of Slytherins came right after me.

"They should fire him straight away!" said Pansy.

"It wasn't Hagrid's fault," I said. "He told us we shouldn't offend the hippogriffs and I did, so it's my fault."

"It's my fault, Lexie," Draco said. "And I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have-"

"Yes I should," I said. "Don't make such a fuss about it. Give me a hug."

He smiled and wrapped his arm carefully around my neck. I inhaled his scent deeply. Raspberry shampoo and cool mint. I smile spread on my face. Maybe you're not such bad boyfriend material after all, Draco.

* * *

**There's not much to be said, I think. Tell me what you think. One review's a hug for poor Claire. And don't forget about the reward!**

**Love you all.**


	6. the Boggart in the Wardrobe

**As you've probabably noticed, I'm only updating in the weekends, because in the middle of the week there's just no time for me to do so. School, Hockey practice, and social life is mostly getting in the way. But I try to update twice in the weekens, so I hope this is okay with all of you guys. **

* * *

**Ch.**_** 6 the Boggart in the wardrobe**_

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

Lexie didn't appear in classes until late on Thursday morning, halfway through double Potions. She swaggered into the dungeons, her left arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, looking glad to be out of the infirmary.

"How is it, Lexie?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Nah," said Lexie, putting on a brave sort of grimace.

She winked at me. "Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

Harry, Ron and I scowled at each other; Snape wouldn't have said 'settle down' if _we'd_ walked in late, he'd have given us detention. But since she was from Slytherin House, she had always been able to get away with everything in Snape's classes; Snape was head of Slytherin House, and generally favoured his own students above all others.

We were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Lexie sat down next to me, and our cauldron was close to Harry and Ron, so that we were preparing our ingredients on the same table.

"Can I get some help with these roots?" Lexie asked suddenly. "It's my left arm, unfortunately, that got hurt."

"Weasley, cut up Jones' roots for her," said Snape without looking up.

Ron went brick red. "There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Lexie.

Malfoy smirked at Lexie, and winked cheekily. Lexie went just as red as Ron and shook her head. "Can I throw up?" I whispered silently.

"What?" she smirked innocently.

"I saw that," I told her.

"Everyone saw that," Ron spat.

"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up my roots."

Ron seized his knife, pulled her roots towards him and began to chop them roughly in different sizes. "Professor," she drawled. "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

Snape approached our table, stared down his hooked at the roots then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair. "Change roots with Jones, Weasley."

"But, sir-!"

Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces. "_Now_," said Snape in his most dangerous voice.

Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Lexie, then took up the knife again. It was mean, but we had great roots now. I was torn between anger and gratitude. I looked at the shrivelfig on the table. I wasn't feeling like skinning it at all. I had an idea and shoved the shrivelfig to Lexie.

She nodded and understood. "And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Lexie.

I burst out in a rather malicious laughter. "Potter, you can skin Jones' shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for him.

Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Lexie and me. we were smirking more broadly ever. Yes, sometimes it was fun to have a friend with incredible persuasive powers.

"How's Hagrid doing?" Lexie said conversationally.

"None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up.

"Now, don't be so sour, Ronnie, I was just about to say how nice your hair looked today; but I do only compliment nice people, so I guess that's off the hook."

Ron blushed even more than in the train. I giggled. "I'm afraid he won't be teacher much longer," said Harry earnestly. "Malfoy said his famous line after you got attacked, and you know what that means."

"What makes you think I won't just tell Lucius Malfoy the injury's not so bad?" she retorted.

"It _is_ not so bad," Ron snarled.

"I should be okay next week," the blonde girl agreed. "It was Madam Pomfrey that insisted on keeping me there so long in the first place. I think I'm going to miss everyone being so worried, though."

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand slipped. "You just like the attention."

"Well," she said. "Attention is a funny thing; it comes in many forms. I don't really favour this type of attention, and I don't have to put up anything because it actually does hurt."

"And there are others benefits too," I said softly.

Her eyes shot from me to Malfoy, back to me again. "Perhaps," she smiled. "Are you going to blackmail me with it?"

"That's your thing," I smiled. "Besides, we're friends. I can keep your secret."

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. What had that boy done wrong this time? He had even more potions accidents than Janice, and that was saying something. I was closely surveying what she was doing next to me, since we were working together.

With some guidance now and then, she was actually doing okay. It certainly helped Snape was being strangely kind to her. It was almost creepy. Forget the almost. It was bloody creepy. He'd never snapped at her, but now he was just telling her kindly what she should do next.

"-he's complained to the school governors. _And_ to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like that" -Malfoy gave a huge, fake sigh- "who knows if her arm'll ever be the same again?"

I looked around and saw Malfoy ranting on about how he would make Hagrid and Buckbeak pay for Lexie's injury. He was just pretending to be super worried for his friend, but secretly all he wanted was to get Hagrid fired.

My gaze fixed on Neville again. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. His potion, which was suppose to be a bright, acid green, had turned-

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears. "Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right-"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville.

"She's just trying to help, not show off!" snapped Bella viciously.

"Shut up, McLaggen, your big mouth just cost Gryffindor twenty points," said Snape icily. "Longbottom, at the end of the lesson we will a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear. "Help me!" he moaned to Hermione.

"Hey, Harry," said Seamus Finnigan suddenly, "have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning- they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" said Ron and Harry.

"Not to far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, he didn't really understand. Muggles he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic was there, he was gone."

"Not too far from here..," Ron repeated, watching Harry significantly.

He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. "What, Malfoy?"

But Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed on Harry. He leaned across the table. "Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"

"Yeah, that's right," said Harry offhandedly.

Why would he do that? You'd be insane looking for someone who wants to kill you? That would be like committing suicide. Did you need to be insane to kill yourself?

Was my Dad insane? Now that I was thinking, why had he killed himself? Didn't most people leave a suicide note? Maybe he had. Maybe they were keeping it from me. Why would they? The police would certainly know… I could ask Michael.

I directly dispersed the thought. He wouldn't do anything for me, and I would most likely be rewarded with more insults. "Of course, if it was me," Malfoy continued, "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly.

"Don't you _know_, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying, Draco?" said Lexie softly.

Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh. "Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck, Potter," he said. "Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But it if was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"What are you talking about?" said Harry angrily, and I got a nasty feeling of foreboding.

Did Malfoy really know something Harry didn't, or was he bluffing?

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"

I desperately hoped Trevor, Neville's toad, wouldn't be poisoned. "Looking good," Snape suddenly said, bending over our Potion.

"Thanks, sir," I said quickly. "But the credit goes to Claire. She told me what to do all the time."

"There's no need to inflate her ego further," he said icily, smiling nastily at Claire. "Good job, _Janice_."

I sighed. That man was so hard sometimes, but I knew he actually cared and that was enough for me. something must have happened to him that made him this bitter. I wondered what it could be. Maybe I could get him to open up. Opening up was good. Talking made you feel better.

I knew he was a kind enough man from the inside. I wanted to help him. And maybe he wouldn't be so bitter anymore afterwards. "What did Malfoy mean?" Claire questioned suddenly.

"Had no idea," I said. "Was probably just trying to upset Harry, being a bully as always."

"Why would he want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anyone to him- yet."

"He's making it up," I said. "He's trying to make Harry do something stupid…"

"Everyone gather round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he was done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

Neville looked my way and gave him an assuring nod. I hoped he'd be okay. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potions, which was now green.

I felt a bit more hopeful. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's toad. There was a moment of silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors and I burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, full grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Granger. Class dismissed."

Professor Lupin wasn't there when we arrived at our first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. We all sat down, taking out our books and quills, and were talking when he finally entered the room. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon," he said. "would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

Hermione, Claire and I looked worried, while Harry's, Ron's, Bella's and Lexie's faces were gleaming with excitement. I wasn't very good with a wand, not with defensive spells, or other spells for that matter. "Right then," said Professor Lupin when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Where the first thing we saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up into Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into a song. "Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin-"

Rude and unmanageable as he was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to my surprise, he was still smiling.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry. Professor Lupin gave a small sign and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely. _Waddiwasi_!"

With the force of a bullet, the was of the chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled up right and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Bella in amazement.

"Thank you, Bella," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

We set off again, the class looked at him with increased respect. He led us down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door. "Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer around his mouth.

As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet. Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows. "I was hoping Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class to the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes.

As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall. I yelped.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly. "There's a Boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this _was_ something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks- I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand. "It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks frightens us most."

I'd overheard my Uncle Amos tell my mother about when he'd met a Boggart, it turned into my Dad's- and his brother's- corpse.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small splutter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Claire and Hermione had both there hands up high next to him, but Harry decided to give it a go.

"Er- because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Claire and Hermione put their hands down, looking a bit disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake- tried to frighten to people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. This is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, thought not as much as Neville did, who looked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what frightens you most in this world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out. "Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed, to my great displeasure. It wasn't exactly kind to laugh about someone's greatest fear, was it? Not so very sensible.

"Professor Snape…. Hmmm…. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er- yes," said Neville nervously. "But I don't want to Boggart to turn into her either."

"No, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly?"

"Yes," said Neville, just as unsure as I what the professor was implying.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand and say '_Riddikulus'_ and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If it works, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big handbag."

I gave a girly giggle. The wardrobe wobbled more violently. "If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift its attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to think about what frightens you and how to make it funny."

The room went quiet. I thought… what scared me more than anything in the world? I looked around. Many people had shut their eyes. "Take its legs off," Ron muttered.

I knew his greatest fear was spiders. I saw Harry shiver. I wondered if he thought of You-Know-Who.

"Everyone's ready?" said Professor Lupin.

I wanted to say I wasn't, but I couldn't get it past my lips. "Neville, we're going to back away to give you some free space," said the shabby teacher. "I'll call forward the next person. One- two- three- _now_!"

The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out his eyes flashing at Neville. "R-r-_Riddikulus_!" squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Bella! Forward!"

Bella walked forward, her face set, green eyes gleaming uncertainly. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack and where he had stood was a hissing, venomous black snake, very much like the one from the wizard's duel last year.

It began to slithering towards her, slowly, baring its fangs- "_Riddikulus_!" cried Bella.

There was a loud noise and the snake's fangs suddenly dropped from its mouth. Her laughter echoed the room, louder than her classmates'.

"Janice!" roared Professor Lupin.

I darted past Bella. Crack! Where the fangless snake had been stood now the spitting image of my mother, tears rolling down her face and looking absolutely broken.

There were dark rings under her hollow eyes and she looked incredibly skinny. How was I supposed to make this funny, then I thought of my eighth birthday… "_Riddikulus_!"

I shouted. There was another loud crack and my mother grabbed a beard from nowhere and did a ridiculous Dumbledore everyone. The room was filled with laughter once more.

"It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there!"

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"Lexie!" I heard my name being called and I hurried forward. My wand arm was bandaged, so that was a disadvantage but I wasn't going to let it hold me back.

_Crack_!

Where Janice's mom had just been, wearing a silver beard, there was a loud thud as a corpse fell on the floor. Some in the room might have mistaken her for me- if she hadn't been much younger.

Gabby's hair was spread around her head like a big blonde wave and her eyes were hollow. My imagination took hold of me and that second there came a maggot, eating its way through her cheek. I was about to throw up-

_No_! I, Lexie Jones, wasn't going to throw up like some weakling. "_Riddikulus_!" I said coolly.

My sister stood up and started to sing. Anyone who knew my sister knew she had probably the worst voice on Earth.

"Ron!"

My dearest ginger minion stepped forward and the Boggart surprisingly turned into a spider. Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron. For a second I thought Ron had frozen. Then-

"_Riddikulus_!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled and rolled over.

We laughed and the next in line was Harry, but Professor Lupin obviously skipped to Claire. I raised an eyebrow. Was Professor Lupin scared Harry would pass out again?

Claire's worst fear materialized in front of her, and though it was shocking to see, not surprising. I wasn't with her when she saw it, but we could now all see what terrible sight she saw when she came home last summer, expecting her Dad to sit in a chair and read a newspaper, not hanging in front of the table.

Claire then did a very odd thing for Claire to do. In stead of keeping a cool head and saying the spell we all knew she'd be great at (since she was with all spells), her eyes started popping and her posture became rigid, frozen.

Professor Lupin made a move and stood in front of her, and the Boggart transformed with a loud crack, taking the shape of some odd crystal ball. What pathetic fool would be scared of a _crystal ball_, for Salazar's sake? He said, "_Riddikulus_!", almost lazily.

_Crack_!

"Forward, Neville, finish him off!"

Snape was back. This time Longbottom charged forward looking determined, something none of us had ever seen him do before. "_Riddikulus_!" he shouted, and we had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Longbottom let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin, as the class burst into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… five points for every person who tackled the Boggart, ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," said Harry.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class started to leave the staff room. I put on my best, innocent face and approached Professor Lupin, deliberately biting my lip. I could best ask him this if I looked perfectly sweet and studious.

"Professor," I said shyly. "I was wondering… I wanted this book to do some research… It's in the Restricted Section, though, so I need your signature. And I thought because you were the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, you'd understand…"

I made my hand shake slightly when I handed him the note. A sweet little girl like me would certainly not have evil purposes with a book full of… "This book contains the darkest curses that exists," Lupin said softly. "What is your plan with this?"

"Research," I said.

Lupin looked at me curiously. "What, in particular?"

"I'm personally very interested in the branch of magic that is labelled as Parselmagic," I said honestly.

He gave me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Lexie, but I can't possibly give you this. These curses are very, very Dark Magic, and-"

"I understand," I cut him off bitterly. "Good day, Professor."

Damn it.

"Are you okay, Claire?"

"She still looks very pale."

"I'm right here, you know!"

I joined my bickering friends at the door, leaving together. Besides Claire my friends were looking perfectly cheerful. But when I looked a little closer I saw a trace of discontent in Harry's eyes.

"What's wrong, darling?" I said. "Upset because Lupin wouldn't let you take on the Boggart?"

He gritted his teeth. He was probably going to snap now. "Don't call me darling," he spat.

See? "Okay, sweetheart," I said, perfectly serious.

"Don't call me sweetheart either," Harry retorted.

"Cupcake, then."

"That's even worse!" he snapped.

I smirked at him. He pointed his finger at me. Wrong move. I hate being pointed at.

"If you dare to-"

"Calm down, pet," I grinned.

His face reddened and eventually he muttered, "Darling's fine."

A smile tug on my lips, Golden Boy was so fun to play with. Bella, Ron, Hermione, Janice and Claire didn't seem to have noticed anything. "Did you see me take that snake!" Bella practically shouted.

"And the spider!" said Ron.

"And Snape in that hat!"

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" I said thoughtfully.

"You're one to talk, you're frightened of your own death," Harry snorted.

"For your information, that was my little sister Gabby and not me," I said coolly.

"Oh," said Harry shyly, blushing. "Sorry."

"That was the best the best Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Bella excitedly.

"He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart-"

"What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"

* * *

**Aloha! So, this was a chapter I had been looking forward to for a long time. I guess you'd been wondering what their biggest fears would be, huh? We already knew Bella's, and could probably suspect Claire's, but I think especially Lexie's Boggart might have been a bit of a shock, right? Explanation: **

**Bella's Boggart obviously turns into a snake because it's the only thing she's really, really terrified of. The symbol of her enemy House, and the Chamber of Secrets thing possibly only made it worse. Besides, they sometimes just look terrifying! And of course Bella knew a snake isn't half as threatening without its fangs, so that's why they fell out. **

**Janice's Boggart was her mother, shortly after her father died. Amanda Diggory had a great depression and refused to eat and drink for a while, and her Uncle Amos and little cousin Cedric had to take care of baby Janice. Janice is obviously terrified of her mother becoming so depressed again, because she loves her mother and does not want to see her so hurt. The Dumbledore impression thing was just something I made up. **

**Claire's Boggart was her Dad, as you've seen. You may think 'What? Her Dad again?' But his suicide had really, really much impact on her. I'm sorry to tell you, but matters will soon get even worse. **

**Lexie's Boggart was the corpse of her sister. I thought that would be a bit surprising for you, am I right? Because this summer they fought a lot with each other, and in her letter she tells Draco that her sister is so annoying. But really Lexie loves Gabby very much, and is secretly very proud of her little sister. Just thought you ought to know this :)**

**Reviews, please! You know that 50 reviews means I'll take one-shot requests! (Can be AU or canon, or canon in my verse or AU in my verse. Every genre, every pairing. Whatever you desire.)**

**I love you all. **


	7. Chanting and Cuddling

_**Ch. 7 Chanting and Cuddling**_

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

In no time at all, Defence Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favourite class. Only Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Lupin. Though I think Lexie was just fed up with him because he wouldn't give her the autograph for her book.

I wasn't approving of what she did, but I knew very well there was no point in stopping her.

"Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house-elf."

But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed/ his new lessons were just as interesting as the first. After Boggarts, we studied Red Caps, nasty little goblinlike creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields.

From red Caps onto kappas, creepy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in ponds. Potions, had turned into living hell (excuse me) since Neville's fight with the Boggart.

The story had leaked fast, and Snape wasn't really nicer for it, he'd treated Neville even more horrible than before. I was also growing to dread the hours we had to spend in the North Tower in Divination, since every lesson was marked by a prediction of Harry's death.

It got on my nerves and with Sirius Black being sighted near Hogsmeade, that didn't make me feel less worried.

Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures anymore, which had become very dull since Lexie's incident. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence, even though the Slytherin girl kept telling him it wasn't his fault. We were now spending lessons feeding things called flobberworms, which had to be the most boring creatures in existence.

"Why would anyone _bother_ looking after them?" said Ron, after yet another hour of poker shredded lettuce down the flobberworms' slimy throats.

At the start of October, however, my friends had found something else to occupy themselves with: Quidditch. Bella had told me how Oliver Wood had been sure Gryffindor was going to win the Cup this year, and I had to say, their team had never been so good.

But I, of course, was cheering for Hufflepuff, not just because it was my House, but Cedric had joined in as Seeker this year! I was so very excited for him and I knew he was a good enough player to be on the team.

I really wanted Cedric to win his first match. When I walked into the Great Hall that morning, it was buzzing excitedly. "What's happened?" I asked Ron and Hermione, who I found first, and then Claire, Bella, Harry and Lexie joined in.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent," said Bella. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

"And of course you can only think of pranks," Claire commented.

"McLaggen is just an immature baby child. I will be taking my three dates to Madam Puddifoots. But I'm not sure she'll _ever_ be able to get a date."

I turned around and saw the mocking face of Blaise Zabini. The boy with the burgundy Polyjuice Potion. Right. "Lay off, Zabini," I said.

"Three dates?" Bella mocked. "Who are you taking? Buckbeak, and two female house-elfs?"

"Three?" said Lexie amusedly. "And all three of them are actually okay with that?"

"Of course," said Zabini. "They understand all the girls totally want to tap this and I just _have_ to take more of them at once. I need to be able to sleep and eat, you know."

"I'm sure Bella will have to take four guys at a time," said Harry suddenly. "But she won't. Because she's not so ruthless and actually respects a person's feelings."

"You need a boyfriend to defend you know, savage?" Zabini laughed. "Did you get together while hunting swines?"

"I hope all three of your girlfriends will fit in the room with that big head of yours," Bella snapped.

But Zabini wasn't even listening. "Did you have good cave-sex?"

Bella and Harry immediately turned red at that statement and Lexie was shaking with laughter, but decided to step in. "C'mon, Blaise, hurry up, I think there's a girl in the corner that wants to snog you. Or whatever monstrous trick you play on them when you're alone," she laughed. "Shoo."

"Did you just _shoo_ me?" Zabini smirked. "I get it, you're jealous."

"Very jealous," Lexie mocked. "Get a move on, ladies man."

"Well, I'll leave you behind, green monster. The ladies are waiting."

He set off again. "Just ignore him, Bella," I said to her. "You're so much better than him. He's probably very insecure about himself, that's why he bullies you."

"No, he's not insecure. What a big-headed arse," said Bella, scowling. "I can't believe that he gets away with it."

"Because he's handsome," Claire explained. "In modern society you can get away with _anything_ if you're handsome."

"Stupid modern society. Thanks for defending me, Harry," Bella smiled. "I'll get you something from Hogsmeade, okay?"

Harry smiled sadly. "Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," said Hermione. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages-"

"Ron!" said Hermione and I in unison. "Harry's supposed to stay in _school_-"

"He can't be the only third-year left behind," said Ron.

"He won't be," I said. "I'm not allowed to go either. I'll keep Harry company. It'll be nice and safe, and Black-free. Besides, we've still got the feast to look forward to, Harry."

"It'll taste _much_ better after a Hogsmeade visit," Bella protested. "Ask McGonagall, Harry-"

"I think I will," he agreed. "Then you won't have to get me anything."

"Are you kidding me?" said Bella. "I've got to much money, I insist on buying you a present. You've got those eleven years of before Hogwarts to get back on."

Harry blushed.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

Ron was in a bad mood with Hermione on the day of the Hogsmeade visit (Harry wasn't allowed to go at all). Crookshanks had chased his rat, which is not a thing that cats do at all normally (Hint: sarcasm) so it's logical he got pissed at her for something her cat did (sarcasm again) and it was a lot of fun (third time sarcasm).

"How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly when we entered the village.

Bella was in Zonko's with Fred and George, Lexie was visiting the Shrieking Shack with Malfoy and their clan of Slytherins, so Ron, Hermione and I were alone in the Three Broomsticks.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily.

We took a table in the corner and the smell here made me sick. It smelled of sweet Butterbeer and I wasn't feeling like it now. I heard a distant something and our heads turned to the source of the noise. Lavender seemed to be crying.

Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious. I approached their table slowly and placed a hand on my niece's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Lav?"

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Not Binky!" I said sympathetically.

Lavender had gotten the rabbit from a friend on her last birthday. "Oh, said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender."

"I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"

"Sixteenth of October," I said, and Ron's face turned very pale. "What did I say?"

Ron quickly explained about Professor Trelawney's prediction. I didn't know if I really believed she had predicted this or it was coincidence. Hermione hesitated and then asked, "You- you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

I could have face palmed. Hermione was thinking on the same lines as I was, but I knew Lavender wouldn't want to discuss this, especially now. "Well, not necessarily by a fox," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with watery eyes, "but I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't it?"

"Oh," said Hermione. She paused. Then- "Was Binky an _old_ rabbit?"

"_Hermione_," I said warningly.

I knew where she was going. "N-no!" sobbed Lavender. "H-he was only a baby!"

Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders. "But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione.

Parvati glared at her. "Well, look at it logically," Hermione started, turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today-" Lavender wailed loudly. "-and she _can't_ have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock."

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron harshly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Hermione and Ron launched into a fight crammed with sexual tension, and I wasn't feeling like witnessing it, thanks very much. I left the Three Broomsticks from all the busy crowds and walked towards the woods that separated the busy village from the Shrieking Shack.

It was quite calm here. Then I heard a soft singing, from the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard in my entire life. It was soft and soothing, and so beautiful it was heartbreaking.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you. _

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."_

I approached the source of the noise and my heart practically stopped. This boy who haunted my thoughts and dreams anywhere, who was absolutely perfect, turned out had a lovely singing voice.

He hadn't noticed me yet, but a small gasp slipping from my lips turned me in. "Hi, Claire," he said, getting red. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Er-"

My cheeks flushed and I looked down. "Normally I only sing under the shower," Cedric admitted, running a hand through his curls. "My only audience are my shampoo bottle and my soap."

I giggled. "I'm so embarrassed right now," he moaned.

"Don't be," I said quickly. "It was very pretty."

"I guess it's a family thing," Cedric told me, his face getting less red. "Janice is a way better singer than I am, though. I'd say she's even better than Uncle Kirk was!"

"I didn't know Janice could sing," I said to no one in particular.

"She's great," he said fondly. "The only one who can't sing is my Dad. He's got the worst voice. But he's very smart, he's got a high position in the Ministry; something that Uncle Kirk didn't have."

"You're like him," I said.

"I've got a bad voice?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"No," I said, "you're smart."

"Not as smart as you," he said, sitting down, with his back against a rock.

"You're much smarter than me," I said. "You know _loads_ of spells."

"When a person compliments you, you could also just say thank you, you know," said Cedric.

I looked down.

"I know."

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

"What's wrong, Bella?" Fred asked.

"You're sulking," said George.

We were in Zonko's, but I just couldn't get myself to smile properly at their jokes. I was still pissed at Zabini. "I'm fine, honestly," I said quickly. "Great! The Stinking Pallets are for sale! Half the original price! You need some?"

"You don't have to pay for us," Fred said, blushing.

It was no secret the Weasleys were possibly the poorest wizarding family in Britain. "No big deal," I said. "Now I mention it, can you help me pick a present for Harry? Since you guys are boys-"

"Well spotted," George grinned. "Why is he not here, actually?"

"His aunt and uncle wouldn't sign his form and McGonagall wouldn't either," I explained. "It's really unfair- but anyway, I wanted to buy him something. And I heard Ron and Hermione were going to buy him sweets, so he'll have plenty of that… But I don't know what to get him!"

Fred and George looked at each other and there was obviously some twin mind conversation going on, but eventually they came to a conclusion. "We might just have the perfect gift for Harry," Fred started.

"Yes, I think we might, Forge."

"Good thinking, Gred."

"Stop with the weird twin telepathy and tell me what's going on!" I demanded.

"Terribly sorry, little prodigy-"

"-but we can't tell you."

"All right," I groaned, smiling because they were finishing each other's sentences. "But at least help me find a gift for him? If you were Harry, what would you like to get from me?"

The twins met each other's eye again and they grinned at one another, before saying smugly, "A kiss."

"W-What?" I spluttered.

"Didn't she understand us, Gred?"

"I think she understood us perfectly, Forge."

"No, I don't!" I said, flushing. "Wait- does that mean Harry wants to kiss me or- or you guys?"

Another twin telepathy session started and it was obvious I wasn't getting a (straight) answer from them anytime soon, or anytime at all. I settled with these funny beans that could make you do any kind of noise you wanted, from animal noises, like a lion's roar, to a steam train.

Though Fred and George warned me steam would come out of your eyes if you ate the latter. When the twins and I strode out of the door, headed to the Three Broomsticks at the end of the street for a butterbeer, Zabini caught my eye.

He was swaggering down the street with three girls on his arm (he hadn't even lied about that) and just when I groaned and wanted to turn around I caught his eye too.

"Well, well, well," he sneered. "Seems you have been able to pick up two Weasels, after all. Perhaps they appreciate your savage charm? Or maybe your little cave just looks like a five-star hotel to them."

"Shut up, Zabini," I said.

"So, is this Zabini?" Fred said. "I didn't know being a slut was an inheritable gene."

"Like mother, like son," George said through gritted teeth. "Watch out ladies," he added to the girls. "Before you know it you're dead and he's got all your money."

"Feeling very brave with you little friends, do you, McLaggen?" Zabini spat. "I could throw a little _Serpensortia_ in there and you won't be so brave then, will you?"

"I think it's a bit odd that you're calling me a coward when I'm in Gryffindor and you're a stinking Slytherin, Zabini!"

"I don't stink," Zabini said lightly. "Chanel Bleu, very, very expensive. I guess your little savage nose is just not used to it-"

I lunged forward to punch him on his little savage nose, but two pair of identical arms held me back. "He's not worth it," they whispered in my ear. "Keep on walking, we'll treat you on a Butterbeer."

I elbowed my way past Zabini, making sure to hit him as well as his stupid dates. My head cooled a little. "Are you mad, I'll treat you guys!" I said, trying to laugh a little.

When we walked into the Three Broomsticks I saw Lavender, who looked like she's been crying. I decided I did not want to know and I joined Fred and George, sitting at a table with Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson.

We had a Butterbeer and I was just going to Madam Rosmerta, the curvy landlady, to pay when I felt a little note in my pocket. I gave her the money and then read the note for myself.

_Want to prove you're brave, savage? Meet me tomorrow night at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Don't get caught. B. Z._

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"Do you really think it's haunted?"

"Father says he could sometimes hear the shrieks and howling from the Shack at night."

"That's why it's called the Shrieking Shack," I huffed.

"Oh please," I said. "You don't honestly believe that, Draco?"

"Draco's father heard the monster, and my mother did, too," Pansy said. "He's not making it up."

"I don't think he's making it up," I say. "Draco here's just a little delusional."

Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and I were standing and watching the Shrieking Shack. It didn't really look that terrifying to me. "You're the one that's delusional here," said Draco.

"I have heard you confess otherwise," I grinned.

"What do you mean?" said Pansy shrilly, before she could stop herself.

It was obvious she fancied him, and I didn't like her better for it. Romantic people would call it jealousy, I suppose. "What she means," said Draco, "is probably that I just had to compliment her after the huge amount of compliments she's paid me."

"That's not even a little bit true," I said, a smile twitching on my lips. "See? He's delusional. I'd stay away from him, Pansy. You don't know if it's contagious."

"Lies!" Draco said. "She's just pretty much in denial! How can I be delusional if you're the one dragging Potty around the school after his little run-in with the Dementors?"

Crabbe and Goyle snickered stupidly. Sometimes I don't see how they got into Slytherin House with brains smaller than a wasp's. "Jealous, Draco?" I retorted.

Draco's lips twitched and he turned slightly pink. Millicent giggled. "What gives you the idea?" he asked innocently.

"Do you want me to recite it for you?" I said, wanting to embarrass him a little bit more. "_'Lexie, I don't know how boring my life would've been if I hadn't met you, honestly. You're my best friend in the entire world. I couldn't cope without you.'_"

"Okay, that's quite enough!" he said, his cheeks as red as cherries. "Come here, stupid girl!"

He lunged for me but missed, and I started the chase through the woods near the Shrieking Shack. I heard his footsteps behind me, loud but far enough. I started to get tired and I heard the thumps of footsteps and breaking twigs getting closer, until I felt two arms wrapped around my waist and we both fell over.

I lay on top but he surprised me with a quick roll over and my head touched the cold, humid forest ground. I smelled raspberry shampoo and cool mint. I looked up and almost drowned in the two pools of silver.

He had two marvellous eyes, but there was never any emotion in them, which is a good thing for Slytherins like us. Keep your eyes and face expressionless, rule number one if you didn't want to get crushed in the numerous power plays.

He wasn't that heavy, I could have rolled over and be the one on top again, but something made me freeze. A Draco-shaped something, that was. His face started moving closer, feeling the hot breath on my face and my lashed touched his cheeks, probably tickling him when my eyes closed.

Was it going to happen now? My very first kiss?

But then the hot breath vanished and my lashed didn't touch his cheeks anymore. I opened my eyes and there was a little more distance between us, and Draco's face was even redder than before. I guess my face must look similar. He got off me and helped me up.

"Rigel."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Rigel," he repeated. "You should call your owl Rigel."

"I like it," I smiled. "But why Rigel?"

"I- I don't know, I like the name," he said. "I've always wanted to call my son Rigel."

"I've never given any thought to that, really," I admitted. "But I like the name, yes."

"We should probably go back. Pansy will be worried."

"_Pansy_," I huffed.

"Jealous, Lexie?" he smirked.

"What gives you the idea?" I mimicked him.

"Do you want me to recite it for you?" he responded, and that earned him a smack on the head.

After a long day we went back to the castle, everyone's faces red with excitement and stuffing themselves with candies at the Halloween feast. It seemed like it was going to be a careless, joyful Halloween after all.

But I got a weird sense of foreboding when we approached the Slytherin common room and Professor Snape wouldn't allow us entrance. "What's the problem, professor?" Draco asked.

"Sirius Black had attempted to enter the Gryffindor Tower and Professor Dumbledore has told all the Heads of Houses that we must order you to spend the night in the Great Hall."

If I didn't have excellent control over my features my eyes would have probably started popping.

Harry.

Sirius Black had attempted to go into the common room to kill Harry. How had he gotten into the castle? And past the Dementors, _again_?

"Are you worried?"

It was three in the morning, all the students were lying the Great Hall in sleeping bags, most of them asleep. Draco had noticed I wasn't. "It would be foolish not to be worried," I whispered back.

"He's only after Potter," he said dryly.

"Harry's my friend," I bit back. "How would you feel if it had been known Black was out for me and he'd tried to get into our common room?"

"You're more than just my friend," he said. "I hope he doesn't mean more to you than you do to me."

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and Draco pulled, me closer, as in a spooning position. I felt quite content in the warmth of his arms, and less worried. "He doesn't mean half as much to me," I whispered softly. "I'm not in love with him."

But Draco had already drifted off in sleep.

* * *

**This chapter didn't turn out half as well as I wanted it to, mwehe. Hope you still liked it, but I wouldn't know, since I haven't had any reviews for quite some time. But people are still reading this so I guess it's a good sign? I'm very excited for next chapter *evil laugh*  
If you recognize the song (from the Hunger Games) or quotes from Starkid or anything else, just as much not mine as HP-universe, y'all. **


	8. Grim Defeat

**I wanted you to know I'm both very happy and nervous about this chapter, and I wish I knew what all you guys thought! Also, Janice's chapter is not included because the chapter was too long already, but don't worry Janice-lovers, next chappie will be mainly about Janice! **

* * *

_**Ch. 8 Grim Defeat**_

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Positive," Harry said. "Snape said to Dumbledore he thought a teacher had helped Sirius Black get inside the castle."

"What kind of _teacher_ would do that?" Janice said.

"Not all teachers are saints, Janice," Ron said. "Remember Quirrell?"

"Especially not Snape," Bella snarled.

"Someone could have helped him," Lexie reasoned. "How else could Black have gotten into the castle?"

"Maybe he knows how to Apparate," Bella shrugged. "Just appear out of thin air, you know."

"Disguised himself, possibly," Ron said. "Or he could've flown in."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, am I the _only_ person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts a History?"

"You and Hermione," Ron said. "Why?"

"Because the castle's protected by more than _walls_, you know," said Hermione. "There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors."

"Black's done it before, who says he can't do it again?" Bella said.

Janice shuddered. "They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds," Hermione continued. "They'd have seen him fly in too. And Flich knows all the passages, they'll have them covered…"

"It _does_ seem impossible without help," I said. "But I have to agree with Janice. I don't think any teacher would let Black in."

"Who do you think Snape was accusing?" Ron wondered.

"Obvious," said Lexie. "Lupin, of course! You don't need to be a genius to see Snape _loathes_ Lupin."

"But why would Lupin let Black in?" asked Harry.

"I'm not saying he let Black in, darling," Lexie said lightly. "I'm just saying Snape accused Lupin."

Harry still looked flustered at the ridiculous nickname, but he was starting to get used to it. "Maybe Snape let Black in," Bella said. "Everyone knows how much he hates Harry, Black and he have that in common-"

"Stop accusing Professor Snape!" Janice squealed. "He is a better man than you give him credit for!"

"Janice's right," I said. "Snape saved Harry's life in first year remember?"

"Maybe he regrets it now," said Harry darkly.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Bella asked.

"Hasn't Wood told you?" he answered. "First McGonagall tried to make me quit the team for my safety, then she insisted a teacher was present-"

"So that was why Madam Hooch was there yesterday," Bella said. "But, never mind, continue."

"And," Harry said, shooting a glare at Lexie, who looked confused. "We're not playing Slytherin! We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Wood said Flint's excuse was that their Beater's arm was still injured," said Harry, grinding his teeth furiously. "But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances."

"Is that true?" said Bella hotly.

"Said Beater has taken it in consideration, yes," said Lexie innocently.

"There's _nothing wrong_ with your arm!" said Harry furiously. "You're faking it!"

"Now, now, don't get angry, darling," she said lightly. "I had an excuse not to let my team play in this ungodly weather. I used it."

"You _abused_ it," Harry snarled.

"Same thing," Lexie shrugged.

"It's not fair," said Bella. "We've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's _completely_ different. They've got a new captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory-"

I almost choked on the air and Janice, Bella, Hermione and Lexie giggled. "What?" said Harry and Ron in unison.

"He's that tall, good-looking one," Bella said. "You must know him."

"Strong and silent," said Lexie and the girls started to giggle again.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Ron impatiently, and I noticed him looking at Hermione with disgust.

"He is not," I said calmly, but somehow it scared Ron more than when I had shouted at him.

"I don't know why you're worried, Bella," said Ron. "Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time you played them, Harry caught the Snitch in five minutes, remember?"

"Hufflepuff is _not_ a pushover!" said Janice indignantly. "Cedric is an excellent Seeker!"

"That's what Wood said," Harry commented. "That the Slytherins just did this to wrong-foot us" -he shot a glare at Lexie- "and he was going on about how we must keep our focus."

"He really wants to win, doesn't he?" Hermione said. "It's his last year, of course."

"Hufflepuff hasn't got the best team, though," Bella muttered. "We could win this."

"You are not really taking Hufflepuff seriously, are you?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nobody ever takes Hufflepuff seriously!" Janice snapped.

"Janice, calm down!" said Bella, looking slightly alarmed. "We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously. _Seriously_."

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin Team was looking very smug indeed, and none more so than Malfoy.

"Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" sighed Lexie mockingly and her housemates snickered quietly.

I hoped Cedric, Bella and Harry would be okay playing in this weather tomorrow; more accidents could happen if one couldn't see properly. Wood was also constantly keeping Harry and Bella busy by giving them tips for the match, one time he apparently talked for so long they were ten minutes late.

Professor Lupin would possibly have understood, but he was too ill to teach so his class was taken over by Snape. "This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, McLaggen, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. _Each_. Sit down."

But Harry didn't move. "Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

Bella was already at her place, but Harry stayed where he was. "What's wrong with him?" I raised my eyebrow.

Did Harry know something I didn't? Snape's black eyes glittered. "Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry walked slowly to the seat next to me and sat down. "As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin had not left any record of the topics you have covered so far-"

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start-"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Bella boldly, and I hit my face with my book.

Did she want to get detention? Snape looked more menacing than ever. "You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you- I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss werewolves."

"Why werewolves?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"No idea," I whispered back. "What was that all about back then?"

"I think Snape poisoned Lupin."

"WHAT?"

"Miss Gibbs, didn't you hear me? Page 394," said Snape deadly calm.

I started flicking through the textbook, and I whispered to Harry, "Why do you think so?"

"The day of the Hogsmeade visit, Professor Lupin invited me to have tea with him and then Snape came in and gave Lupin some sort of weird medicine."

I opened my mouth to say something, but then Snape said loudly, "Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?"

Everyone sat motionless, except Hermione and I, we had our hands raised in the air, as we so often had. Snape ignored us, as _he_ so often had. "Anyone?" he said. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between-"

"We told you," said Parvati Patil suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet-"

"_Silence_!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you are…"

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of a werewolf-"

"That is the second time you have out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

I saw Bella open her mouth in an attempt to stand up for Hermione that would undoubtedly cost Gryffindor more points, and Lexie kicked her on the shins. Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with eyes full of tears.

It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because everyone of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

I knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath. "Detention, Weasley," said Snape silkily. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. When the bell rang Snape told us we had to write an essay about werewolves, but I was just glad class was over.

We stood outside the classroom waiting for Ron, when Harry said, "Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job. Why's he got it in for Lupin? D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?"

"No way," said Lexie. "There's more behind it. Snape's hated Lupin for a long time, he was already glaring daggers at him before the Boggart."

"I don't know," said Hermione pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon."

"Me too," said Bella. "This lesson was pure horror."

Ron came bursting out the classroom door five minutes later, in a towering rage. "D'you know what that-" (he called Snape something that made Hermione say "_Ron_!") "-is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing. _Without magic_!"

He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"

"_Ron_!" said Janice, horrified.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"Good morning, sunshine."

"_Arggh_!"

I woke up with a foul temper and threw a pillow at whoever had dared to wake me up. I'd fallen asleep in the common room last night, with a book over my face. Had stayed up too late reading.

My blonde hair was probably standing up at weird angles and I squeezed my eyes tightly, because I had to get used to the light again. "You look gorgeous," said Draco teasingly.

"Oh, forget you," I said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Half past ten," he said lightly. "Half an hour before the match."

I cursed and jumped off the couch. "I need to get dressed!"

"Make sure to wear something waterproof," he commanded. "It's quite stormy. I'll bring an umbrella."

I smirked. "You should really thank me, you know," I said. "It's because of me we don't have to play right now."

"Thanks," Draco smiled. "Now hurry up, or we'll be late."

I grinned and went upstairs to my dorm. I found Pansy in front of the mirror, putting on ridiculous pink lipstick, and matching blush. "I wouldn't put on too much if I were you," I said honestly. "The rain'll wash it all away, and I don't think they've invented waterproof blush yet."

"You could use some," she said sweetly, but sweetly as in poisoned honey.

"No thanks," I said. "Bit of mascara is enough for me."

I brushed my hair a bit and removed the mascara right under my eyes a little, and enlarged my upper lashes with some waterproof mascara. When I changed in another shirt, Pansy saw something glitter in the mirror.

"What's that?" she spat.

I looked and saw the golden necklace with the word 'awesome' dangling around my neck. I've worn it ever since he gave it to me. "Present from Draco," I said lightly, enjoying the scowl forming on her face.

"Why would he give _you_ a present?"

"We've been friends for quite some time, Pansy," I said innocently.

I put on a waterproof blue jacket and went downstairs. "That looks better," said Draco fondly.

He was carrying a big umbrella and I saw Crabbe and Goyle standing next to him. We were making our way down to the stadium, when Harry caught my eye. "Oi, Potter!" Draco called. "The Dementors send their love!"

I elbowed Draco to make him shut up. "You think you can handle a bit of rain, Harry?" I smirked.

"Oh shut up," Harry said back, trying to snap but he couldn't hide a smile.

It was considerably more than a bit of rain. Heads bowed against the ferocious wind and umbrellas almost blown away. I was so glad I found a way to postpone the game.

When we were on the stands we were completely soaked and I was glad I was squeezed between Draco and Goyle, they kept my body warm, even though my face was frozen.

My hands, too. I started to blow them, but Draco grasped my hands and they warmed up instantly. I felt my face grow hot too, and he gave me a cheeky grin. Seven scarlet and seven canary yellow figures walked up the field.

A whistle was blown and the game had begun. Harry was doing something really odd. He had bumped into his teammates twice, and then I realized he must have trouble seeing through the rain, with wet glasses.

"He'll never be able to catch the Snitch!" said Draco happily. "I could kiss you right now, Lexie!"

We both giggled at what he was insinuating, and my eyes flashed to Pansy, whose face was pink because the blush had gone wet, and was glaring at me. If looks could kill…

Harry almost got hit by a Bludger and I grinned. Gryffindor had a great team this year, but if their Seeker couldn't even see… they would probably lose the first match and if we won from Ravenclaw (which we probably would) we had a huge advantage over them.

Slytherin had to win the Cup again. Last the year the Quidditch matches got cancelled because of the Chamber of Secrets, and I really wanted to be on the team and lead them to victory.

The thought of Flint holding the Cup high, smug looks on our faces, and Draco being so happy he'd…

I looked down and grinned stupidly. Gryffindor was fifty points ahead, but if Harry couldn't catch the Snitch they'll be playing into the night. "Come on, Cedric!" I shouted.

He was a good guy, and obviously made Claire a tiny bit happier- The other Slytherins followed and started cheering for Diggory loudly. But then Madam Hooch blew her whistle for a time-out and I saw Hermione running up to Harry down the field and flicking her wand. I groaned loudly.

"What?" said Draco worriedly. "What's Granger doing?"

"I can't be sure," I said. "But I she's put a spell on Harry's glasses, probably to make him able to see again."

Draco groaned too. "I was hoping he'd finally get hit by a Bludger."

"_Draco_!"

"What?" he said innocently.

I ignored him. The game started again and it was obvious Harry had his eyesight back. But there was another clap of thunder and it was getting more and more dangerous. Diggory had to get the Snitch quickly-

There was a bright flash, as lightning struck somewhere near the Whomping Willow. "Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell. "Harry! Behind you!"

I looked quickly. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them. Harry threw himself flat on the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.

"Come on!"I growled at Cedric. "_Faster_!"

Something odd was happening. An eerie silence fell across the stadium. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as if I'd gone deaf. And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over me, inside me, just as I became aware of something moving on the field below.

At least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at Harry, were standing beneath him. Draco's grip tightened and I saw the look of utter terror on his face.

"It's all right," I said, trying to keep my face as emotionless as possible. "Dumbledore won't allow this."

The Dementors started to come closer to Harry, and then, he suddenly fell.

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"That was Dumbledore's work, Bella!"

"I thought he was dead for sure."

Harry's green eyes snapped open. He was lying in the hospital wing, and Bella, Claire, Hermione, Janice, Ron and I were standing around his bed, looking as though we'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.

"Harry!" said Janice, who looked extremely worried. "How're you feeling?"

"What happened?" he said, sitting up so suddenly Janice gasped.

"You fell off," said Bella. "Must've been –what- fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," said Claire, who was shaking.

The Dementors hadn't done her good, though she hadn't fainted this time. Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot. "But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

I rolled my eyes. Boys. All they could think about was Quidditch. No one said anything. Harry knew what that meant. "We didn't- lose?"

"Cedric got the Snitch," Janice explained. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch."

"But they won fair and square…" said Bella. "Even Wood admits it."

"Where is wood?" asked Harry.

"Still in the showers," Bella answered. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

"How theatrical," I huffed.

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands grabbing his hair. Bella grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly. "C'mon, Harry. You've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," I said.

"It's not over yet," said Bella. "We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Not going to happen," I grinned. "And Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points."

"That was very impressive math work," Claire noted. "But Hufflepuff is way better with Cedric on the team."

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"

"Ravenclaw's too good," Ron said.

"Stop being so pessimistic," Janice commanded. "It's not the end of the world…"

The Quidditch fanatics among us didn't agree with that. "But what actually happened?" said Harry after a few moments of silence.

"Dumbledore was really angry," said Hermione in a quaking voice. "I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground-"

"Arresto Momentum," I chimed in. It'd been in the spell book I'd read last night.

"-and he shot some silver stuff at the Dementors. They left the stadium right away…"

"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," Ron continued. "Everyone thought you were…"

His voice trailed off but Harry hardly noticed. He was lost in thought. I made a hand movement to clear up that everyone had to leave. "Why do these Dementors affect you so much, Harry?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "Dunno," he said shortly. "You must be happy now. We lost. You got what you wanted."

I scowled. "D'you think I'm happy about this? I thought you had _died_. And could you argue the Dementors were my fault?" I gave him a nasty smile and said lightly, "But it is fortunate for Slytherin that you lost the match, yes."

Harry looked at me disbelievingly. "Don't go telling me what you were worried?"

"You sound surprised, darling," I smirked.

"But did you mean it?" he pressed on.

"What?" I said. "That I didn't want you to die? Isn't that sort of obvious?"

"Not exactly," he said. "I don't really know where I stand with you."

"Well," I said. "It is pretty dangerous to be my enemy. That's why it's good that we're- friends?"

He smiled. "Yes. Though that sounds very weird coming from your mouth."

"Very funny, Potter," I smirked.

Harry's expression blanked. "Did someone get my Nimbus?"

"It- it sort of got blown away, against the Whomping Willow. And… you know the Whomping Willow. It doesn't like being hit."

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN :

It's close to midnight. I can see the full moon just above the branches of the Forbidden Forest. I'm supposed to meet B. Z. here.

"Scared, savage?"

I almost jump, but instead I twirl around coolly. Brown eyes are glittering malevolently behind the light of a wand. "Zabini?" I ask disbelievingly. "You're B. Z.!"

He rolls his eyes. "You'd think that was obvious since B. Z. are my initials…"

"Oh. Yeah, you're right."

"And since the note said 'savage'," he grinned.

"Everyone from Slytherin except Lexie calls me that," I told him. "It's not like you invented it."

"I did," he smirked, matter-of-factly.

"Never mind," I snapped. "Why did you want to meet me here?"

"We're doing a bet," said Zabini.

"A bet?" I said, sounding confused.

"A bet," he repeated.

There was a loud howl coming from the Forest. He grinned towards the trees, the moonlight falling on his damn perfect cheekbones. "Do you hear that?" he asks.

I nod. "If I'm correct, which I always am," he said arrogantly, "that's a werewolf. What I want you to do, is go and check if I'm right."

I laughed. "Why on earth would I do _that_?"

"You're not scared, are you?" he smirked.

"AM NOT!"

"Then there's no problem, is there?" I scowled.

I wasn't exactly feeling like going into the Forest, but I wasn't going to back down like some coward. And maybe it was more than a tiny tad exciting, breaking rules.

"Okay, I'll go and tell you tomorrow," I agreed.

"No, no no," he laughed, "that'd be too easy. You couldn't go and tell me there was no werewolf after all. How do I know if you're speaking the truth? You're taking this thing, it's called a camera-"

"I know what a camera is!" I snapped. "So you want me to take a picture? And what if there's no werewolf?"

"Believe me, there will be," he said. "But in case I'm wrong (NOT!), take a picture of any other creature you come across."

"Deal," I said.

He grasped my hand and shook it firmly. He then grinned one last time and walked away toward the castle muttering, "Idiot."

I gritted my teeth and entered the forest, with the camera clutched in my hands. I felt a bit like Colin Creevey on a dangerous mission, trying to take a picture of Hairy Potter.

Sorry, that's not funny, I tend to make stupid jokes when I'm nervous.

But I wasn't going to back down. It wasn't that scary at all. Quite exciting, really. I heard another loud howl. Closer, this time. I grinned and howled back. The trees were starting to get thicker and I realized I must be deeper in the forest.

I randomly walked left, and the forest started to get more silent, but somehow this wasn't less frightening. I had the nasty feeling I was being watched by at least two, mean eyes.

The trees were starting to get thinner again. The full moon was started to appear again between the branches and eventually I had reached the end of the forest. But it was not the end at school.

I was looking out on the Shrieking Shack, lit by the moonlight. I admired the sight for a few moments, making a mental note to visit it next time we were allowed to visit Hogsmeade, and wanted to turn around and at least find a bug to take a picture of.

I stroke my reddish brown hair out of my face (the dye was fading, but still visible, so my hair looked brown, but like it had been rusting) and turned around. I screamed and almost dropped the camera.

A wolf-like creature, at least twice as large as me, was standing there, teeth bared and clawing in the soil beneath it. I had found my werewolf. But the picture would be no use when I was dead.

I knew the werewolf would probably be much faster than me. But I had to try. I turned on my heels and sprinted as fast as I could, back into the forest, trying to take difficult roots and jump over little pools or fallen trees, but the werewolf was so fast!

"BELLA! BELLA! NO!"

I tried to look around but I couldn't find the source of the noise. Then something collided with me, hitting me hard against the ribs and smacking be backward against a tree.

I knew no more, except for a long, icy scream far away.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring in two gray ones. It was a man, bending over me, and he looked awful. He had a gaunt, sunken face, waxy skin, yellow teeth, and long, matted hair; I thought he looked as a corpse might. But there was no mistaking him.

"_Sirius Black_!"

He put his hand over my face to stop me from screaming. I tried to hit him with my fists but he was remarkably strong, seeing he was so incredibly thin. "Shhh," he whispered. "Don't be too loud, or the wolf'll come back."

I nodded and he removed the hand from my mouth. "So what?" I snapped. "You gonna kill me now, Black?"

"Of course I'm not going to kill you," he whispered back, looking somewhat angry. "If I wanted you dead I would've watched that werewolf tear you to pieces."

His eyes narrowed, studying me a bit. "I know you, you have something familiar about you. What's your name?"

"Er- Bella McLaggen," I said, not sure where he was going.

He was a madman, a _murderer_, why am I still alive, for Godric's sake? "Tashia's daughter?" he said, frowning, as if trying to remember something.

"Yes," I said slowly. "You knew my mother?"

He grinned a little, not a pleasant sight since his teeth were so yellow. "She was a few years younger than me, asked me out when she was in second year."

My mouth fell open. Then I snapped back to reality. "I am discussing my mother's love life with Britain's most wanted criminal. Wait until Harry hears about this."

I clapped my hands in front of my mouth when Black asked, "Harry? What harry?"

"I didn't say Harry, I said Larry."

"No, you didn't."

"I _meant_ Larry."

"You meant Harry. Harry who?"

"Harry no one. Harry Pott- Parry Hotter."

"Harry Potter?"

"No!" I said quickly.

"You're a terrible liar, Bella," he said.

"And you're a mass-murderer!" I said. "Kill me, but I'm not leading you to Harry!"

"Are you friends with him?"

"He's like a brother to me," I said. "That's why I ought to- _where's my wand_?"

Black was twirling it between his thin, smudgy fingers. "Give it back!" I snapped. "Now!"

"You're a lot like Lily," he smiled. "You have her temper."

"How _dare_ you compare me to Harry's mom, you evil bastard? You worked for Voldemort!"

"I never worked for Voldemort!" Black snapped.

My mouth fell open and he started explaining.

* * *

**Did you like it? I know there might be some confusing bits, like B. Z.'s note said Bella should have come to the forest the day after Hogsmeade but it turned out a little differently. Don't think you really mind, do you? *angelface***

**We haven't heard much from Claire lately, I know, concerning her 'habit', but I'll assure you, you will hear about it and I can't promise you she will ever fully recover. **

**Also, Bella didn't know B. Z. stood for Blaise Zabini because she's not the cleverest of the lot (that would be a tie between Claire and Lexie) and wasn't expecting it, but Blaise managed to put the note in her pocket when she bumped into him at Hogsmeade. **

**Also, Sirius Black was in this chapter! His Animagus form saved Bella from the werewolf, and of course he explained everything to her after he found out she was friends with Harry (he first wanted to Obliviate her with her own wand and take her back to the castle, make sure she was safe) I hope Sirius is not too OOC, because I absolutely love him but I need to get him a little bit more. I hope this wasn't bad for a first Sirius-moment of me, also a non-canon moment, so I had no help whatsoever from the books. **

**A bit of a cliffhanger too, of course: **

**1. What do you think Bella will do now she knows the truth about Sirius?  
2. Who did Bella hear scream before she blacked out? **


	9. Consequences

**Hi, everyone! Loads of people are reading this, and I want to thank you all for that! Special thanks to Skye, because she reviews all the time :) I truly love you all and I hope you will keep on sticking with this fic. And first I had Parselmagic as title of this, but I found this one slightly better.  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 9 Consequences**_

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

Pain. Searing pain. From my ankle through my veins, spreading through my body. It was burning, but I wasn't igniting in flames. I desperately wished it could stop. I knew nothing anymore. Just the pain.

"How is she?"

"Not very good, sir."

I opened my eyes with much effort. I was lying in the hospital wing. There were several people standing around my bed. It took me a while to realize who they were.

Harry and Ron, who were both looking very pale. Hermione and Claire, with bloodshot eyes and holding onto each other tightly. Lexie and Lupin, who both looked very worried. And finally Bella, whose face was wet with tears.

"How are you feeling?" Lexie asked calmly.

I tried to sit up straight, but I yelped with pain, coming from my ankle. I lifted the blanket and saw it was heavily bandaged. "What's happened?" Claire asked.

"Are you asking me?" I said.

"Bella wouldn't say anything," Claire said. "She's still a bit upset. You remember what happened, do you?"

I looked at Bella, and started frowning. Then it occurred to me. "Werewolf," I said softly.

"W-werewolf?" Hermione spluttered. "You got attacked by a werewolf? But how, and when, and why?"

"I went after Bella," I remembered. "I went after Bella because she went into the forest."

"Why would you go into the forest, Bella?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Zabini made a stupid bet with me!" Bella cried, in between sobs. "I had to make a picture of the werewolf-"

"What would he do for you if he lost?" Lexie asked interestedly.

"Lexie!" said Claire sternly. "It don't think anything Zabini would have to offer would make it worth to risk your life like that."

Lexie ignored her. "What did he offer you?"

Bella thought for a second, frowned and then hit her head with her fist and started crying again. "Nothing!" she sobbed. "He promised me nothing! But I went, because I didn't want him to think I was scared-"

"I'm impressed," said Lexie softly. "He offered you nothing at all and still could make you do something which you might not have survived, if it hadn't been for Janice."

"You're an awful person, you know that?" Ron snapped, wrapping an arm around Bella.

"I've heard," Lexie shrugged.

"It's not her fault," Bella whined. "It was stupid of me!"

"Yeah, you should at least have demanded something _BIG_," Lexie agreed.

"She probably meant she shouldn't have gone into the forest," Claire retorted.

I couldn't watch this. I couldn't watch Bella, a person I knew so well and loved so much, feel guilty and crying her eyes out for me. "I don't regret it, you know," I said. "At least I got attacked and not you."

"That's just a typical thing for you to say," Lexie smiled. "Seriously, are you made up out of rainbows and cotton candy or something?"

Despite the tears still flooding, even Bella laughed along with all of us. Only Professor Lupin was still looking deadly serious. "Are you all right, Professor?" I asked. "You look a bit tired."

"I can't possibly be feeling worse than you," he answered, trying to smile. "You are not feeling nauseous?"

I looked around at my friends' worried faces, and I knew I would lie if I said I wasn't. But telling the truth would only make them more worried than they already were. "The pain in my ankle is bad, but I'm sure it'll be gone in time," I said, not really lying.

"Janice," Bella said, "I want you to know, I would never have gone if I knew you would- end up like this."

"I know, Bells," I said, stretching out my hand, and she took it hesitantly. "I know."

"Please, forgive me?" she pleaded.

"There is nothing to forgive you for," I said honestly.

"Well, that's horribly sweet," Lexie sneered, but I saw she was pleasantly moved by it.

"So I guess this year's not going to be our quiet year?" Harry said.

"You should have known that from the moment Sirius Black escaped," Lexie said.

"Or when you passed out in the train," Ron added.

"Or when you fell from your broom-"

"Lady Fate has hates us, doesn't she?" Bella groaned. "I'm not sure I can take another incident almost involving one of our deaths."

"_Almost_," I said. "It's all well now."

"Janice," said Claire hesitantly, biting her lip, "you know werewolf bites are infective, do you?"

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

My eyes snapped to Claire again, who nervously started to play with a curl that didn't fit in her braid. "Just saying," she muttered.

I looked to Professor Lupin, who had gone from pale to white as marble.

"Professor Lupin," said Lexie, her tone so sweet that I knew she was up to something. "Would you recognize that bite as the one from a werewolf? And since it's your area of expertise, you could surely tell us whether it's infected or not?"

I didn't want to know, to be honest. No proof that I had condemned my best friend to a live as a monster. I felt Ron's arm around me stiffen and his fingers squeezed my arm a little.

"Then I'd first have to see it," Professor Lupin said.

He, too, looked like he didn't want to know. "Janice doesn't mind," said Lexie casually, though the venom in her voice unmistakable. "Do you, Janice?"

I knew she didn't like Lupin, but it was obvious (even for me) that there was more going on. She knew something I didn't, and she was using it to torment Lupin. "Well, we have to find out," Janice said, starting to unwrap the bandages herself.

The bandages were so sticky I had to rip them off because she was scared to, and I muttered and apology when I heard Janice yelp with agony. I winced. It looked distasteful, to use a friendly word.

People who weren't Gryffindors and Slytherins, the latter incapable of feeling emotion sometimes, looked like they were about to throw up. "Oh," said Janice, trying to keep her tone light, "that looks- a bit- filthy."

"Filthy?" said Hermione, who was clutching her stomach and had turned green. "That's disgusting!"

The flesh around the wound had turned a bit green as well, and four pieces of flesh were missing the her ankle, where the teeth had grabbed her. The holes were a very, very, dark shade of red and they was fresh blood escaping from them, and it looked more black than red.

"Never mind," said Lexie nastily, eyeing Lupin, "everyone can see that's infected."

Claire hit her because Janice's face looked exceptionally grave.

"Er-"

Professor Lupin was lost for words, murmured something no one understand and set off to the door, looking like a walking corpse. The second he wanted to open the door with his shaky hand, it was swung open by Professor Snape.

His face turned into a scowl that he usually only reserved for Harry and he started _shouting_, "You! How dare you go and visit her! I knew it would go this far! I'll see Professor Dumbledore about this!"

Everyone was rather shocked by this, and Lupin looked like he was about to cry and he ran out of the infirmary. "Professor?" called Janice softly. "Professor, are you all right?"

Fresh tears had started to stream down her face, and Snape came closer, very slowly and very hesitantly. "Yes, don't worry about me," he said slowly. "Are you-?"

His gaze flashed to her exposed wound and his face twisted with fury. "Are you sure?" Janice asked. "You look a bit troubled."

"And you're not?" Snape snapped. "You're not troubled by this? You stupid girl!"

Janice made a muffled sound that could be interpreted as a sob, and it literally broke my heart seeing her like this. If I had only known Janice had been following me, I'd turned her around. I realized I should have been the one lying there like this, not her. But Sirius saved me. He hadn't been able to save her.

"O-of c-c-course!"Janice cried. "Bu-but I-I-"

"Calm down," Claire whispered, grabbing her hand. "Easy, don't breathe too quickly- Steady breaths, Jan-"

"I promised your father, Janice!" Snape burst out suddenly. "I promised your father! And look at you! I swear he would have rolled over in his grave!"

I looked at him, my eyebrows raised. Had he known her father? what was this? Something we didn't know? Janice cried even harder and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking violently.

"Maybe you should go, sir," said Harry harshly.

"Don't command me, Potter," he snarled. "I'll stay if I want to st-"

"Go!" I shrieked. "You're only making it worse for her, don't you see?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, McLaggen," he spat. "Will you every learn to shut up?"

"I hope not," I replied, watching him leave the infirmary.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"Claire, Hermione," said Lexie suddenly. "Could I talk to you for a sec? All this company is too much for Janice, anyway."

Hermione and I shot curious glances at each other but followed her. The corridors were deserted, for it was almost curfew and we stopped in a noiseless corner.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Since the three of us are inescapably the cleverest of the bunch," Lexie said and Hermione and I smiled at her. "I wanted you to hear my theories and confirm them."

"What theories?" I asked.

"Professor Lupin's a werewolf," Lexie whispered and my mouth fell open, whereas Hermione looked dead serious.

"You think so too?"

"But why?" I asked. "Since when?"

"Well, I've had my suspicions since Professor Snape's essay…" Hermione said.

"Oh," Lexie giggled. "I fixed up some fifth year Slytherin boy to do it for me. I'd seen him cheat on his girlfriend, with a _guy_. This was the only way my mouth wouldn't _accidently_ spill his secrets…"

"That's awful!" Hermione said, shocked.

"And lazy," I said. "The purpose of homework is that you learn something from it, how can you learn if you don't do it yourself?"

"Never mind that, now, okay?" Lexie cut in. "I think Lupin's a werewolf, and more importantly, the werewolf that attacked Janice."

"And is there any reason behind it?" I wondered.

"_Think_," said Lexie. "He's always looking tired and ragged and homeless, he always misses lessons after the full moon, his Boggart was a full moon… He was completely shocked when Janice's wound was infected, but I think he was feeling guilty… Professor Snape needs to give him that potion, so he knows, which explains the fact he was so angry at Lupin just then."

"He blamed Lupin for attacking Janice," Hermione whispered.

"Exactly!" said Lexie happily.

"But there's one flaw in this brilliant theory," I said. "Would Dumbledore hire a werewolf?"

"He's hired a schizophrenic and a fraud," she retorted. "A werewolf might actually be an improvement."

"And maybe Dumbledore didn't know," Hermione suggested. "Snape was threatening to tell Dumbledore something…"

"Maybe Dumbledore did know, but Snape was going to tell him he'd attacked Janice?" I said.

"That shouldn't be hard to guess, I don't think they are many werewolfs around here," Lexie said. "But what I think, is, that Dumbledore knew he was a werewolf, but wanted to take special precautions. That's why he told Snape to make Lupin that potion, because Snape wouldn't want to do anything for Lupin voluntarily. And it doesn't seem very Dumbledore-like to let a werewolf just run free in the Forbidden Forest, correct?"

"No, it doesn't," Hermione and I agreed.

"So," Lexie continued. "I think he had a special place for Lupin, near the Forbidden Forest, but Lupin escaped in his wolf-form."

"Good thinking," I reasoned. "What kind of place would it be?"

"A place with a reputation," she said. "Someplace students, or anyone, would dare go get near to."

"The Shrieking Shack," Hermione gasped.

"My thoughts exactly," said Lexie. "I think Snape's gone off telling Dumbledore the Shrieking Shack is not safe anymore, therefore Dumbledore's precautions won't work anymore, and therefore he will have no choice but to sack Lupin."

"I don't want him to get sacked," I said. "He's an excellent teacher."

"Agreed," Lexie said.

"So we need to make Dumbledore believe we still support him even when we know this?" Hermione suggested.

"Aye," Lexie smirked, "but more importantly, I now have my bargainy chip."

I groaned and facepalmed. Trust Lexie to see it from this point of view. "What do you mean?" said Hermione.

"Lupin doesn't have to know we're already supporting him," said Lexie darkly. "I think this will help me persuade him to give me an autograph, don't you think?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "That is horrible!" she gasped.

"Horribly clever," I said. "She's a Slytherin, we should be used to it by now."

"And what will you do once you have the books you need?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"Still not supportive of the Dark Magic thing, are you?" Lexie sighed.

"Of course not!" Hermione exclaimed.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "Trust me. and by the way, thank you."

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"I told you I knew."

I had divulged my theory to Lupin, and he was sitting behind his desk, frozen in his chair. "I don't quite yet know whether I find you clever or terrifying," he answered.

"Must people have a bit of both," I said. "Do we have a deal?"

"You know this will most likely get me fired, do you?" he asked, looking at the titles again, pen ready in hand.

"That's funny, I have two ways to get you fired," I said dryly. "But this one is far more profitable and far less probable."

He sighed and scribbled down his autograph. I couldn't help but smirk with triumph when he handed me the note, with autograph. "Thank you very much," I said sweetly, just for the cruelty of it.

I turned around and already had my hand on the doorknob.

"I'm very worried about you, Lexie."

I turned around. "Me too," I smiled.

I turned around again and opened the door, adding, just before leaving, "Just so you know, I'd never have told Dumbledore. Good evening to you, sir."

I looked at the huge grandfather's clock in the hallway. Five minutes before curfew. I could just make it to the library and back. Madam Pince looked positively shocked when I handed over the note, but couldn't detect a forgery so she just went to get the books.

"You can keep them," she said, looking at me curiously, me, having a sweet angel smile plastered on my face.

"Thanks, ma'am," I said cheerfully, and set off to the common room.

It was late, so it was fairly quiet. I sat down on my favourite green sofa near the fire and flipped open the first book, and old and shabby one, called, 'Slytherin's guide to Dark Arts' and started reading interestedly. There were loads of really powerful spells in here.

I flipped to the page with the heading: 'Parselmagic.' There was not very much text.

_The third generation in House Slytherin, brought a son, named Sanguis Slytherin, marked for his peculiar interest in the Dark Arts. Sanguis Slytherin was perhaps most famous for his discovery if blood magic, also well-known for his attempt to discover Parselmagic. Parselmagic is casting spells by means of Parseltongue, a gift treasured by all related to Slytherin. Parselmagic did not seem a success, since it cost Sanguis his life. Even Dark magicians consider Parselmagic dangerous. It was never clear why Sanguis' attempt did not succeed, but no one has ever tried again._

I was a bit disappointed. Was it this dangerous? But it was never clear why the attempt did not succeed, right? Maybe Sanguis lacked power, or control. I was not going to give this up yet. I had to do it! I had to be able to!

A bit disappointed, I flicked more pages, but they did not disappoint me, on the contrary. Powerful curses, strong shields, good tactics… This book might be the dawn of a new age... We'll see if Pansy will ever try to defy me again.

* * *

**Reviews will be muchos appreciated.  
1. Were you shocked by Janice's state?  
2. What did you think of Snape's reaction ? (and is he not too OOC?)  
3. I found Lexie's theory rather awesome, to be honest. And when she told Hermione and Claire she'd let the guy do her essay, Claire just HAD to explain the true meaning of homework. Did you like it?  
4. The whole Parselmagic thing was made up, of course, but there's loads of other spells she will use. I'm having loads of fun with the way Lexie's mind works. Do you like reading it ? **


	10. the Marauder's Map

**I am so sorry this took incredibly long. In my defence, I was extremely busy with schoolwork and Bella's chapter got half as long as expected. i hope it was wortht the wait!  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 10 the Marauder's Map**_

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

"Tell me everything."

Harry and I were walking across the grounds, just the two of us, and he was telling me about the conversation he'd had with Lupin the other day. "I asked him why the Dementors affected me so much," he said. "He said it had nothing to do with me being weak-"

"Of course not," I smiled.

Harry paused, and chewed his lip. "He said the Dementors affect me worse than the others because there are horrors in my past that others don't have, to use his exact words."

"Probably why Claire passed out, too," I noted. "But you're one of the strongest people I know, Harry. It makes sense they affect you more because there have been more sad moments in your life."

"But Claire didn't faint during the match," Harry said.

"Because that time in the train the Dementors were very close to her!" I said. "Don't blame yourself, Harry! What happened to you is bad enough to make anyone fall of their broom!"

"When they get near me-"

Harry bit his lip and didn't want to finish the sentence. I linked my arm into his. "What happens when they get near you?"

"I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."

I stopped dead and looked into his eyes. "Oh, Harry!" I said. "Why haven't you told me before?"

"It's just-" he spluttered. "I thought-"

"You thought I'd find you a whimp, is that it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, actually," he said, getting red.

I grabbed his face with both my hands and saw his eyes widen. I was forcing him to look at me, bringing his face very close. "Listen to me," I said clearly. "You are the bravest, strongest person I know. You don't need to be ashamed of anything towards me. You are my _brother_! Get the message into that thick skull of yours!"

"Understood," said Harry quickly, laughing and engulfing me into a hug.

My head could rest on top of his shoulder, and my fingers twirled with his jet-black, messy hair. I could feel his face bury in my hair and I felt a grin spread on my face. Harry removed his face from my hair and said, "Lupin's going to teach me how to fend them off."

"That's great!" I said, letting go. "Then those stupid Dementors won't be an issue anymore!"

"I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, though," Harry said.

"I wasn't going to rat you out!" I said indignantly. "I thought you thought better of me."

"I do think very highly of you," he smiled. "You're my best friend. You're like a sister to me. And Janice's accident is not your fault."

"It was," I said. "I was the one she went after. I should have the one who got attacked, not her. I deserve to be punished for this."

"She went after you because she wanted to," said Harry. "That's who she is, she cares for you and was afraid you'd get hurt."

"I suppose she is a bit of a hero, is she not?" I smiled. "Like you."

Harry went scarlet. "I'm not a hero."

"You are," I said, straightening his glasses. "You're going to save me a thousand times over, I know it. And wizard-God! I'm going to need it!"

"Do you think she's going to be all right, though? Janice?" Harry said.

"The bite was infected," I said softly. "And we know what that means."

"How bad is it?"

"There's no cure for lycanthropy, Harry," I said. "Werewolves are shunned by the wizarding world. It is said transformation is extremely painful. And you heard Snape, werewolfs could kill their best friends if they came across them. Can you imagine Janice's guilt if she killed one of us?"

"She wouldn't be able to cope," said Harry. "I feel bad for her, but I'm glad you got away. _How_ did you get away, actually?"

"Er-"

Because your convict godfather saved me in his Grim/Animagus form, you dipshit. Couldn't say that, could I? Harry would never believe me about Sirius, and I had to give Sirius the chance to say it himself.

I knew how much good it would do Harry if he knew the truth about his godfather. The closest thing to a parent I could give him. And I would gladly give him that. "Just lucky, I guess," I shrugged.

"Was it true what Lexie said? Didn't the Zabini guy offer you anything?" Harry asked.

"Lexie is mostly correct with business like that. Mind you, she and Zabini think very much the same," I noted. "She is just… kinder."

Harry laughed. "It's not really the correct word, is it?"

"She does care about us a lot, I know she does," I said. "She's just got a very peculiar way of showing it."

"To be honest," said Harry, "sometimes I'm more scared of her than a hundred Dementors combined."

I laughed. "I know, right?"

"You never told me how the four of you become friends, actually," said Harry. "You've hardly told me anything about your past."

"That is because my past is boring," I said. "Nothing like your past."

"I would gladly switch with you," said Harry.

"Sorry," I croaked. "I don't mean I'm complaining that I have parents, and a brother-"

"I'm not angry at you," Harry chuckled. "And I can't imagine _your_ life being boring. You get yourself into trouble almost every second. So, tell me. How did the four of you meet?"

I grinned. "I was six. It was my first day at a Muggle primary school. My father had suddenly decided it would be good for me to know the Muggle ways of life as well, and maybe make some Muggle friends. I bet he was just trying to look good for the Ministry."

"You should be glad or you would have never met Janice, Claire or Lexie," said Harry. "Until Hogwarts, at least."

"I am glad," I said. "They're the most wonderful people in my life, together with you and Ron and Mione."

"But continue," Harry pleaded. "I won't interrupt again."

"I knew nothing of the Muggle world. I went to school in bright green trousers, three sizes too big, not to mention they had dirt on them-" Harry chuckled. I grinned, and continued. "- I wore an orange top with a yellow sun on it, which was so short it didn't even reach my belly button. I had little rabbit slippers underneath it, and an old, dirty backpack. My hair was in a terrible, palmtree ponytail right on the top of my head, and I remember I had some marmalade on my right cheek."

"You must have looked gorgeous," Harry sniggered.

"What was that about not interrupting?" I smirked.

"Sorry," he grinned apologetically. "A girl and her friends were really mean to me, and that was when Janice came to my rescue. Her mother knew a thing or two about the Muggle world, so she was just dressed in a plain pink dress, and therefore normal. She made the girls leave, wiped the marmalade from my cheek with her hand, and we shared our lunch together."

I could remember it like it was yesterday. Janice, with two black ponytails on the side of her head, wearing the pink dress, trading me her pack of gummy bears for my banana muffin.

"Lexie was the third one to join our group," I said.

"I can hardly imagine Lexie as a child," Harry said.

"She was already a bit strange back then," I said. "She never said much, but her eyes were looking everywhere. She was like a little Sherlock Holmes. She saw everything, and with her incredible deductive powers, therefore she knew everything."

"How did you become friends with her?" he asked.

"I believe it was just a week before Christmas," I said. "The playground was covered in snow, and Janice and I both got hit with a snowball. Michael's doing. No one knew exactly what happened, but one moment after the other Michael was suddenly covered in purple boils, and was certainly tripping over his own feet wherever he went. Lexie had been the one doing it. Janice and I looked at each other. She was one of us, we thought. We sort of adopted her."

"I don't like this Michael kid," said Harry. "He sounds like someone Dudley would be great friends with."

"Dudley is awful, Harry," I said. "But compared to Michael your cousin is a sweetheart. Even Lexie called him sadistic, and she's the biggest sadist out of all of us."

"And this summer- did she give him purple boils again?" Harry asked. "You said she solved it in Lexie-style."

"It was a little worse than purple boils," I said awkwardly. "I was glad she did it, though. I had my hands around his throat and he spit me in the face. I let go, and seconds after that Michael was screaming, writhing on the grass, like he was being burned by some invisible flame."

Harry shuddered.

"Claire was the last one to join our group," I continued. "She completed it. Claire didn't have many friends, actually, no friends at all. Even if she was wearing normal clothes, and didn't have marmalade on her face. She hardly spoke to anyone, and always had her nose buried in a book."

"So pretty much the same as she is now," Harry grinned.

I smiled. "Janice thought she was lonely, wanted some friends, and immediately pitied her, of course. I took a bit of convincing, thought. Lexie thought Claire wanted to be left alone and therefore should be left alone. I wasn't that enthusiastic because the only Claire had ever said to me wasn't exactly a compliment. But Janice was right in the end, as she always is."

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

Christmas had arrived, and everyone was staying here for the holidays. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Claire, Lexie and Bella. To everyone's except Harry's delight, another Hogsmeade visit had been planned for the holidays. I was glad my friends could go, and Harry and I would probably just spend the day doing homework or hanging out.

"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

"That's about the only thing from Honeydukes they'll love," Bella joked.

My ankle was starting to heal a little, though the holes were the teeth had been would probably become scars. At least the flesh wasn't green anymore, and with a little help I could walk.

On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry and I bid goodbye to Ron, Claire, Bella, Hermione and Lexie, and we were headed to Hufflepuff tower (which had no password, but you had to enter with a Hufflepuff. It was a House Unit thing and I rather liked it).

Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.

"Psst- Harry! Janice!"

We turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at us from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch. "What are you doing?" said Harry curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you a festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here…"

He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue. Harry and I followed the twins inside, exchanging curious glances. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry.

"Early Christmas present for you, Harry," he said.

Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it. Harry, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, was staring at it. "What's that supposed to be?"

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but Bella helped us make the decision. Your need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart," said George. "We bequeath it to you. we don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry.

"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him. "Explain, George."

"Well… when we were in your first year, Harry- young, carefree, and innocent-"

Harry snorted. "I doubt you have ever been innocent," I huffed.

"-well, more innocent than we are now- we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason-"

"So he hauled is into his office and started threatening us with the usual-"

"-detention-"

"-disembowelment-"

"-and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filling cabinets marked _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_."

"Don't tell me-" said Harry, started to grin, while I gasped, "It was marked that for a reason!"

"Well, what would you've done?" said Fred. "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed- _this_."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what is was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?"

"Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old parchment.

"Oh, are we?" said George. He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly, green words, that proclaimed:

** Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

"This can't be good," I murmured.

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and the grounds. But the truly remarkable things were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in miniscule writing.

A labelled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing in his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was bouncing around the trophy room.

As my eyes travelled up and down the familiar corridors, I noticed something else. This map showed a set of passages I had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead-

"Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred. "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" –he pointed them out- "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about _these_. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in- completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed crone's crump."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.

I rolled my eyes. "Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it-"

"-or anyone can read it," said Fred warningly. "just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' and it'll go blank."

"So, young Harry," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."

"See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking.

"And why'd you give it to Harry and not to me?" I asked.

"You can use it," said Fred. "But you can't have it."

"You'd tell McGonagall," George smiled. "No offense, Janice."

They left the classroom. "You're not actually going to use it, are you, Harry?" I asked sternly.

Harry smiled apologetically.

"You want to come or not?"

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

_I hope you are willing to forgive me for what happened last summer, or otherwise I hope you'd want to forget our hostilities for a moment, a so-called truce? I hope to hear from you soon.  
I am truly sorry for what happened, Michael._

_Regards from Claire_

"How soon d'you want this one delivered, ma'am?" the plump witch behind the service desk of the post office in Hogsmeade asked.

"How soon can you get it there?" I asked.

"Where's it s'pps'd ter go?" the witch asked in a fat accent.

"Colchester," I said.

"That'd be three Galleons, and it'll arrive today," she answered.

I laid my money and my letter on the table and I went back outside where my friends were waiting. "Shall we go to Honeydukes?" Hermione proposed.

"No, thank you very much," I groaned. "The smell alone makes me sick to the stomach."

"Only if you're there too long," Lexie half-agreed.

"It's candy, Claire!" Bella said. "It smells sweet and good, and it tastes even better!"

"I smelled those blood-lollies once, though," said Ron. "I got pretty sick then."

Suddenly, Lexie burst out into laughter. "I- I gave Blaise one once, saying it was strawberry-flavoured-" she laughed, "and- and he nearly vomited in the middle of the common room! It was so funny!"

"I'd have paid ten Galleons to see that," Bella chuckled.

"We could get Harry and Janice something from Honeydukes?" said Ron.

"All right then," I sighed.

When we walked into Honeydukes, the sweet aromas and all the pretty looking candies displayed around me made my stomach churn. It'd been so long since I'd had a proper meal. And it wasn't working. I was still unsociable, fat and ugly.

Even Cedric seemed to have realized. After Janice had been attacked he'd asked me how I was doing, I had snarled a nasty comment in response. Nothing more than I usually do.

"Maybe Harry would like these," Lexie said with a nasty smile, examining the blood lollipops.

"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.

"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.

"Definitely not," said a voice that sounded remarkably like Harry's.

Ron nearly dropped the jar. "Harry! Janice!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here- how did you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Janice. "It feels bad-"

"Is that your conscience?" Lexie said. "Or do you always complain when you get another way, yet probably an illegal way, to do something?"

"How did you get here, actually?" Bella asked.

Harry started explaining about the Marauders Map. To admit it, I was impressed. It was a fair bit of magic going on there. Even though it was used for something as completely unavailing as pranking around and making a mess of the school.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to _me_!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"

"But Harry isn't going to keep it" said Hermione, as though the idea were ridiculous. "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"No, I'm not!" said Harry.

"That sounds preposterous even to me," I said. "Why would Harry hand it in?"

"Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"

"Besides," said Lexie, "he'll have to say how he got it. That wouldn't be fair to the Ginger Twins."

"Yes!" said Harry. "Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!"

"But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed. "He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! the teachers have got to know!"

"He can't be getting through a passage," said Harry quickly. "There are seven on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch only knows about four of them. And of the other three- one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over it. And the one I just came through- well- it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless he knew it was there…"

Harry hesitated. I frowned too. What if Black did know the passage was there? "Tell you what," said Ron. "Shall we go for a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

I was more than willing; the wind was fierce and my hands were freezing, so we crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn. It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. Ron offered to get the drinks, going slightly red while admiring Madam Rosmerta from a distance.

"He's got a little crush," Lexie whispered, and Bella and Janice giggled, while Harry smirked.

We took the only vacant table in the inn, which was almost hidden by a handsome Christmas tree. Ron returned with the Butterbeers, murmured, "Merry Christmas!" and sat down with us.

A sudden breeze ruffled my hair. the door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again, letting McGonagall, Hagrid and the Minister of Magic in. "Harry!" squealed Hermione nervously.

"Calm down, Mione," said Bella. "They won't be able to see him from behind this tree."

They took the table closest to us, and even though the tree was hiding us from view, we could hear their voices clearly.

"A small gillywater-"

"Mine," said McGonagall's voice.

"Four pints of mulled mead-"

"Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you Rosmerta," said Fudge's voice. "Sit down and have one of yourself."

The waitress murmured a thanks and I assumed she sat down. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came her voice. "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I daresay you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumour," she admitted. "I still have trouble believing it, you know… Of all the people going to the Dark Side, he was the last I would have thought. I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts."

"You don't know half of it, Rosmerta," said McGonagall earnestly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Worse than murdering all those people, you mean? I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

I'd like to know that, too, I thought. "You say you remember him at Hogwarts," said Fudge. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta with a small laugh. "Never one without the other, did you? the number of times I had them in here- ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

I looked around. Harry was white as marble, Ron looked flabbergasted, Hermione had her hand clasped in front of her mouth, Bella had her hand in front of Janice's, who had probably been about to gasp loudly. Lexie was frowning and looked like she was doing some serious thinking.

"Precisely," said McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ring leaders of their little gang. Both very bright- exceptionally so- but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers-"

"I dunno," said Hagrid "Fred and george Weasley could give 'em a run for their money. And if Bella keeps doing what she's doing, the same will conut for her."

"You'd have thought they were borhters!" said Madam Rosmerta. "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black with everything. Black was his best man when James married Lily. They named him godfather to Harry. Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him." The look on my friend's face told me I didn't have to imagine anymore.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

If you know where too look, you could see the silver outline of the Cloak a bit. The person under the Cloak was the source of the little sobs ringing through the empty forest. I carefully moved my hand forward until my fingers touched the silk, then removed it.

Harry's eyes were bloodshot.

At moments like this, it was better to keep your mouth shut until they've had their good, long cry-moments. I sat down next to him on the frozen forest ground and wrapped my arms around him, placing his head on my shoulder with my left hand, and caressing his messy hair after doing so.

After a few seconds his arms flung around my waist and pulled me so close I was eventually almost choking, while the sobbing got harder. "He was their friend," Harry cried. "He was their friend!"

He loosened himself from my grip, and rose. I saw his face contort with fury. "He was their friend!" Harry shouted again.

"I know he was," I said softly. "But it's happened. It's in the past. You can't do anything about it anymore."

"They say Black is looking for me don't they?" Harry spat. "Well, if he finds me, I'll be ready. I'll kill him. I'LL KILL HIM!"

"You can't mean that," I said. "You're not a killer, Harry."

"How would you know?" he snapped. "You don't _know_ me."

"On the contrary," I smirked. "I know you better than you know yourself. And I say you are not a killer."

"Why are you so sure?" Harry said.

"Because you have something that I lack," I said. "Mercy."

"Mercy?" he spat. "Mercy is not for criminals! You don't understand how mad I am! This is the maddest I've ever been!"

I bit my lip. This was only going to work in one way. It would mean choosing an option I've always hated. Showing something I never wanted to show. Vulnerability. Respect. "You are merciful," I said. "I've always admired you for that."

"So you're saying you wouldn't kill Black if you were me?" Harry almost _laughed_.

"I wouldn't do it without any serious plotting," I said. "And you are so mad you would probably more likely get yourself killed than do any real damage to him."

"I want revenge," said Harry, and he sounded close to tears again. "My parents-"

"Wouldn't have wanted their son to become a killer," I said, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. "You wouldn't be any better than Voldemort. No better than Black himself."

"If he finds me, I can't let him get away," Harry whispered.

"You can't kill him either," I said. "You are a hero. Heroes don't kill. You are a good person."

"All these compliments all of sudden," Golden Boy laughed through his tears.

"I can do that too, you know," I smiled cheekily. "You like it?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "And I realize I was wrong. We are friends."

"Told you," I smirked.

Harry dabbed at his eyes to wipe away the last of the tears. "And you haven't even called me darling once."

I smirked. "Let's hug it out, darling."

"Dammit!"

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews I've had so far!  
1. Did you like the story of how my girls met? It just popped into my head.  
2. Janice's POV was of course about the Marauder's Map and pretty much canon. Hope you liked it anyways.  
3. What do you think Claire needed from Michael ? Why she wrote the letter? (to look if you paid attention ;) )  
4. The whole story about Sirius Black is not included, but I hope everyone knoww that by hard now ;)  
5. Lexie's POV is a little shorter than usual, hope you don't mind. It's a bit that's not in the book, but sort of in the movie. I've always loved that scene and I had this in mind when I started writing Lost Friendships. You like it ? **


	11. the Firebolt

**Updates won't be more than once a week now, because I still want to write good, long chapters. Thanks for Skye and the Guest reviews!  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 11 the Firebolt**_

POV JANICE DIGGORY :

The holidays had started and once again the school was almost empty. The separate Houses didn't bother sitting on their own house tables anymore and students was spread among the four mahogany tables.

Claire, Lexie and I were sitting on at the Ravenclaw table ourselves, nibbling on bits of toast and drinking pumpkin juice, as a late breakfast. "I don't understand why they can't give us some decent coffee," Lexie groaned. "Or any coffee at all."

"Coffee is not good for young people," I said, echoing what my mother told me.

Lexie scowled. "I need my caffeine in the morning!"

"Oh, shut up, we know you're not a morning person."

I looked around and saw Bella's scowling face, joining us at the table. "Oh, and you are?" Claire mocked her.

"Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione?" I asked.

"I believe they went to Hagrid," Bella groaned, breaking toast into little pieces, but eating any of them.

"Aren't you hungry?" Lexie said, raising an eyebrow. "Mostly by this time you're already wolfed up four of those."

"I dunno," Bella snarled. "I've been having these pains in my stomach last night. Couldn't sleep, not a wink."

"Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey-" I started, but Lexie started smirking, and said, "Pains in your back too?"

"Yes," Bella said slowly, narrowing her eyes, "How d'you know that?"

"Just a wild guess," Lexie smirked. "I wouldn't wear white pants today, if I were you."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Stop doing that to her, Lexie, it could also just be a flu."

"What are you talking about?" Bella snapped.

"Have you been experiencing any mood swings, let's say, now?" Lexie said, trying to keep her face straight.

"Mood swings?" said the Gryffindor girl. "What are you going on about? I'm _not_ having mood swings!"

"You are a little bit snappy," Claire said dryly.

She exchanged knowing looks with Lexie and me. "Can you just say what you're thinking and actually include me in your conversation!" Bella nearly shouted.

"We think you're finally becoming a woman, Bella," Lexie chuckled.

"I'd pay a visit to the bathroom a few times today, to check up," Claire advised.

Bella wrinkled her nose. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"It's a very normal thing, Bella," Claire said. "We'll help you through it."

"Oh, ickle Bella is finally becoming a woman," Lexie cooed.

"Shut up!" Bella snarled.

"Jup, no doubt about this one anymore," our blonde friend giggled. "You're a bit on the late side, though."

"You've- you've all had it?" Bella asked carefully.

"The summer before our first year at Hogwarts," Lexie answered.

"My first was at the end of our first year," Claire noted.

"I believe mine was during second year, around Christmas," I said.

"What? So early?" Bella piped up. "Am I late, or-"

"You're about average," I assured her. "I don't believe Hermione has had her first period yet."

"Lucky you," Lexie said. "I've had to cope with it far longer than any of you. It's not exactly fun."

"Does is hurt much?" Bella asked.

"It won't hurt more than it does now," Claire said.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice drawled.

Malfoy had come all the way from the Slytherin table to ours. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Claire said calmly.

"I wanted to ask Lexie if she had any plans for tonight," Malfoy replied, smiling at her.

"Lexie's coming to Hufflepuff common room tonight," Bella said harshly. "Celebrating Christmas with her _friends_."

"That's odd," said Malfoy calmly, "last time I checked I was one of her best friends, if I recall correctly."

"You recall correctly," Lexie smiled, "and last time I checked I could answer for myself, Bella."

"You promised us!" Bella said.

"I did," Lexie sighed, "and do you hear me saying I will neglect your promise? No. Thought so. So just let me speak for myself, I happen to be very good at it."

"You're not going to come to the party?" Malfoy asked, looking slightly disappointed. "Ask you _friends_, to come if you must."

"You're asking us to come?" Bella said. "You hate us."

"I don't mind if Gibbs and Diggory come along," Malfoy said. "It's you I can't stand."

"I don't think it's their kind of party, Draco," Lexie said, smiling. "But thanks for inviting them."

"And you?" Malfoy asked.

"As Bella kindly told you, I will be celebrating Christmas in the Hufflepuff common room, with my other friends," Lexie answered curtly. "I'm sorry."

"If you don't go, your chances of becoming-"

"I know," she said. "But I promised. Wish Blaise good luck for me. Let him teach that bastard of a Selwyn my regards."

They exchanged a smirk and Malfoy approached her, murmuring, "The things I do for love."

He kissed her on the cheek, and walked away.

"What."

"The."

"Hell."

Bella, Claire and I looked at each other. "Are we supposed to understand this?" Claire asked.

"No," Lexie answered, grinning self-contently and feeling her cheek. "Would you care to elaborate?" Claire insisted.

"You'd get mad," Lexie shrugged.

"Madder than I am now?" Bella snapped. "Try me."

"You'd miss a chance at becoming what?" I asked. "And who is Selwyn? And what lesson is Zabini supposed to teach him?"

"High school politics," Lexie said, quickly, looking at the doors of the Great Hall. "Why's Hermione crying?"

Hermione was indeed crying, being held together by Harry and Ron, so it seemed. "What's happened?" I asked. "Are you all right, Hermione?"

"Hagrid looked even worse," Ron said. "Buckbeak's going to be executed."

"What?" Lexie gasped. "How? Why? When?"

"You've never spoken with less than two syllables before," Bella said, somewhat mockingly. "You must really be upset."

"Do you even know what the word syllable means?" Lexie snarled back.

"You have your friend Malfoy to thank for it," Harry said.

"He wouldn't," said Lexie desperately. "He promised-"

"I've just realized something," Claire said. "Tomorrow it's exactly one month since Janice's-"

"Ugh, that is _girl_ stuff!" Ron groaned.

"I think she's talking about a different time of the month, Ron," Lexie said softly, looking at me with pity.

"Full moon?" I asked. "On Boxing Day?"

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"I'd promised I'd be with you to open your gifts," I said. "Gifts can wait, can't they? I'll be back later in the evening."

"You just want to see your boyfriend, don't you?" Bella said, though not angry anymore.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said, blushing. "Not yet."

"Yet-" Bella spluttered by I was already on my way to the common room.

The sun had started to set, and the party was about to begin. I would just have time to change. Once again I found Pansy blocking the mirror, applying make-up on her face. Not blush this time, though.

She was dressed in an expensive-looking pink dress, with ruffles on her chest, and a skirt of shiny silk. "It's nice," I said. "Your dress."

"What will you be wearing?" Pansy asked, self-contently.

"Something that's been in the family for a while," I said.

It was an old green dress, it used to be my grandmother's. I'd never known her name, but she had gotten it from her husband (Pollux Jones) and had given it to her father, to give it to his wife. Since my father had no sons to pass on the dress to (as a gift to their future wives) I had gotten it.

The dress was old, but it didn't look like it. I realized Pollux must have been let it made by wizard's. The dress was elegant, yet rather simple. It had no sleeves, the bottom brushed the floor, yet it had the deepest cleavage I had ever worn.

It was until five centimetres above my belly button. The dress was a beautiful shade of dark green, and tight around my curves, with an elegant print in almost the same green you could only see if your were really close.

I can't say I didn't like dressing up. It was part of being a Slytherin, I'd found out. I let my hair fall graciously on my back and I looked at Pansy, who was scowling at me.

"You think you're going to win Queen Slytherin with that dress?"

I smiled at her. Show no weakness. Show no sign that you give a damn about what she says. Being nice will be far more intimidating to her. "You think you're going to win Queen Slytherin with _that_ dress?" I retorted.

Queen Slytherin (and King Slytherin) was an unofficial contest that was being held every year. It gave an edge to the happenings in the common room all year. Slytherin understood the world needed leaderships, better than anyone.

With all the dangerous minds going out and about the common room would turn into a bloodbath. The King and Queen made up most of the rules. It was very hard to be even considerated, and far less hard to not be chosen. It was politics.

Petyr Selwyn had been King last year, and a very logical choice at that. He was a sixth year, handsome, clever and more devious than a lot of people here. He and his girlfriend Margaery had been the most obvious choice and had of course hoped to win the 'elections' again this year.

I had made sure that scenario wouldn't happen. Petyr Selwyn was under my control now, since I had caught him snogging a seventh year boy I didn't know. I had told him I wouldn't tell anyone, but he had to break up with Margaery.

To be honest, I also thought it wouldn't be fair to the poor girl to let her date a cheating scumbag, but I had got the power couple to split up. I think I would have a very good chance to make it this year.

Last year I had been too young, too untalented, too inexperienced. But with a whole load of powerful Dark Magic in my arsenal, which I have been practicing, me having reached an old enough age, and perhaps with the help of this dress to make people notice, I would step forward.

When I said elections, previously, I didn't use the correct word. We don't put notes with a name in a jar and see whose name's in there most. People who think they have a chance, should step forward.

If someone disagrees, they step forward too and the person who wanted to declare him/herself King of Queen, should win verbal jabs and a wizard's duel, if it came to the latter.

Blaise had me covered. If Petyr wanted to step forward, he would let the whole school see what he was. I don't think it's cruel, cheaters deserve to be cheated upon.

I went downstairs and was content to see the common room was crammed with people. Everyone in their best outfits, of course. "Lexie!" said Draco happily. "You came!"

"I know," I said shyly. "I wouldn't want to miss it. But I won't be staying the entire evening."

"You look gorgeous," Blaise said, embracing me and kissing my cheek.

I was pleasantly surprised by the indignant look on Draco's face and Blaise winked at me. I knew the time was now. Step forward or shut up for the rest of the year. I took a deep breath, my fingers curling around my wand tightly, and I stepped forward. And so did Pansy, to my surprise.

"Are you even stupid enough to try?" I smirked. "I honestly thought you were smarter than this."

"Don't you think you're even slightly better than me!" Pansy said shrilly.

"Pity," I shrugged. "That's exactly what I think. There's no one else," I continued, looking around. "I'm afraid this would be too easy for me."

"Arrogance can be fatal," Pansy snapped. "And you are not better than me."

"Oh, really? Should we perhaps ask dear Draco?"

Her pug face went bright red and Pansy was obviously fuming. "You're a blood traitor!" she shrieked. "You hang around with Mudbloods and half bloods! You disgrace the noble name of Jones!"

I frowned. She shouldn't have said that. Oh, dear Pansy, I thought maliciously, if you only knew. If you only knew you are all blood traitors too, for hanging around with me… I drew my wand.

"I like to pick my friends on other things than their blood status," I said serenely.

Pansy's trembling hands pointed her wand at me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" I warned her.

When her first curse fired at me, I blocked it with ease. "_Serpentes_ _Convenite_!" I bellowed.

You must know this first, the Slytherin room is decorated with silver metal snakes, small ones and big ones. When I shouted the curse, they all came alive, crawling towards Pansy, moving up her legs, wrapping around her body.

"If you say the M-word once more," I warned her. "They'll strangle you."

The smallest sliver one wrapped around her neck, all but choking her. The room was silent, no one dared to step up for Pansy. Until-

"Blood traitor!" Petyr Selwyn bellowed.

_How dare he? _

I completely lost focus and turned around. "How dare _you _call _me_ a traitor!" I shouted in his face. "With your nasty little secret! Wait until I tell everyone, and you'll be-"

**_SMACK. _**

The blood gushed down my face, and I left the common room.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN :

"You're sure we shouldn't wait for Lexie?" Janice asked. "Or until tomorrow, for that matter?"

"Tomorrow it's Boxing Day," I said shortly. "You'll have other things on your mind."

Janice didn't care. "But Lexie-"

"She's still at her party," I said.

"No," Claire said, while Hermione was clapping her hand in front of her mouth, "she's right behind you."

I looked around and gasped. Lexie stood there, in a marvellous green dress, looking prettier than ever, if it hadn't been for the blood flowing from her right eyebrow. Dark red blood, that contrasted enormously with her pale skin.

"What happened?" Ron said.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione shrieked.

"No, I'm not!" Lexie answered sharply. "Claire, I need you to fix this. Point your wand at my eyebrow and say, 'Episkey', after that say 'Scourgify' to clean up the blood."

Claire nodded and followed her instructions, so only a small, red cut remained. "What's with the dress?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"And of course Potter only has eyes for the dress," Lexie laughed, making Harry blush. "You like it, darling?"

"Yeah," Harry said softly, flustered. "I just wondered why you were so dressed up."

"In Slytherin House we prefer some more sophisticated parties," she answered. "Though there must be some appeal in sitting by the fire with oversized Weasley-sweaters wearing ripped jeans and bright green socks."

"Indeed," I said back.

"Will you tell us what happened or not?"

"Can't we just crack on?" Lexie groaned.

"I'd like to know who was suicidal enough to hit you," Claire said. "Just start with that."

We laughed. "That's for another time," Lexie said, plastering a smile on her face. "Let's just open the presents and pretend nothing has happened."

We knew better than to open our mouths again so I grabbed a present, read the name on the tag and tossed it to Harry. "What's that?" said Ron, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand.

"Dunno…"

Harry ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto his lap. Ron dropped his socks and gave it a closer look. "I don't believe it," he said hoarsely.

"That's a Firebolt!" I shrieked, jumping up and down excitedly.

The Firebolt's handle glittered, as did the golden registration number at the top of the handle, and the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs. "Who sent it to you?" Janice wondered.

"Look and see if there's a card," Claire said.

Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings. "Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"

"Well," said Harry, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys."

"I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron. "He sent the Invisibility Cloak anonymously…"

"That was Harry's Dad's," Claire said. "Dumbledore can't go giving students things like this."

"That's why he wouldn't say it's from him!" said Ron. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favouritism."

Suddenly Harry, Ron and I burst out laughing at the thought of Malfoy when he found out. "That's because it would be favouritism," Lexie huffed.

"Maybe it was Lupin?" Janice tried.

"No," said Lexie, starting to laugh herself. "He would be able to buy himself some _decent_ robes if he'd had so much gold."

"What are you laughing about?" said Hermione shrilly. "I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet."

She flashed a glance at Lexie, pleading for her to understand. "Do you really think-?" Lexie started, then coming to a halt, and continuing, "Who would spend so much money and not tell Harry they send it?"

"Who cares?" said Ron impatiently. "Listen Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"_Ron_!" Hermione snapped.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Claire asked.

"What?" said Janice, panicking. "What is it?"

"Well," said Hermione. "I think, and Lexie thinks so, too, that this broom might have been send to you by Sirius Black."

"You mean he's jinxed it?" Janice squealed.

"Possibly," Claire said. "Like in first year. You would have gone to try it out straight away. Everyone would just think it was an accident."

I started to think. Other than the jinxing part, it might be true. Padfoot told me he loved watching Harry play Quidditch, that he was starting to become as good as his father. And I had said to Padfoot Harry's broom had been smashed against the Willow-

"I might as well try it," said Harry. "It's impossible Sirius Black sent this, I'll show you."

"You can at least have it checked on jinxes," said Claire.

"You can't just go an fly with it!" Janice said.

"Don't mind him," said Lexie. "Harry's got a bit of a masochistic, suicidal nature, haven't you, Harry?"

"At least my face is not all bloody," Harry snarled back.

"_Anymore_," she finished his sentence. "It's not bloody anymore."

"We don't care," Ron said. "C'mon, Harry, let's go outside and try it."

"Do you really want to _die_?" Janice said.

"I don't believe it!" Hermione said. "I'm going to McGonagall!"

With that she stormed out of the room, Janice following her. "Do you expect me to weep at your funeral?" Lexie asked sweetly, smiling and batting her eyelashes.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

Not-so-dear fatty Gibbs,

As soon as I received your letter I felt more than happy to oblige. You see, I knew you would get curious someday, so I had the letter ready. It's your father's suicide note, fatty, I've included a copy for you. It was a pity I couldn't send the original one to you, it stenched of sweat and you could see tear drops all over the place. But my father would have noticed it was gone. If I'm lucky you'll follow him into the suicide-grave if you're done reading it. It's got some very nasty things in it about you, and hopefully you'll feel guilty enough to do it. If you will, it would be a lot easier to know that no one will weep for you, fatty.

Michael.

* * *

To anyone who finds this note,

I need at least one person on this planet to know why I ended my life. You must know that I am a perfectionist. And my life is not perfect. And no life at all seems a better solution. When I was little, I imagined how my life had to be at a certain point in my life. I've reached that point now, and I have failed miserably. I pictured I would have a company of my own, a fat wallet, people who work for me instead of me working for them. In reality my boss is cruel, gives me minimum wage, and my colleagues do not look up to me, but have always been a hostile bunch for me. I dreamed I would have a beautiful wife, and a happy marriage, but my wife is not so beautiful as she used to be, and my marriage is far from happy. When I first noticed my wife started to get fat, I choreographed an affair behind her back. She found out, of course, but she forgave me, knowing I never truly loved the other woman. And finally, my daughter. I had always hoped I would have a beautiful, skinny, clever daughter, who would follow go to college, like her father never had, and become a lawyer, or at least an accountant. When she was smaller, I knew the chubby baby girl I loved so much would never be skinny, and not very pretty. But she was clever, and I realized she was the best thing I had ever had, despite all the things she lacked. I did love her very much, until her eleventh birthday. The letter with the green ink arrived, and she started attending the same school as her mother. It ruined her completely, and that was when I realized nothing in my life would turn out the way I wanted it to be. It will end now. I will breathe my last breath, close my eyes, and sleep forever.

Joshamee Gibbs.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this one, I was very excited for it.  
**1. All girls around the age of thirteen 'flower', so to speak, and I found it too important not to include at least one of their first times. Bella's not so quickw ith puberty so she was perfect for this 'role'.  
2. Janice's first transformation will be next POV, and I'll also include another Sirius part! Fingers crossed it'll be brilliant!  
3. The whole King/Queen thing was something I had in my head for a longer time. In the books you only get to see what's going on in Gryffindor House, and they've got sort of a code like that, only it's way more informal. But Slytherins do things their way. I also needed Lexie to get beat (literally this time) by someone from her House because I knew someone would eventually get sick and tired of her behaviour. I think she did go too far by saying that too Petyr.  
4. So, Claire's Dad suicide note. I think that's sort of self-explanatory. All I've got left to say, is, if you find the quote in it from my favourite musical you shall be rewarded.  
5. Also, I think I might do either a neutral POV or a POV from a side-character once (like Blaise Zabini or something, possibly even Snape or Dumbledore!). Know what, if you guess the line I'll let you pick one person ;)


	12. Patronuses and Parselmagic

**This isn't my longest chapter, but I'm quite happy with this one because you have a clearer image of the friendships that we haven't seen any moments of so far. I'm talking Lexie/Janice and Harry/Claire. You also see Janice's feelings towards being a werewolf in this, and I'm so excited to hear what you guys think.  
**

* * *

**Ch. 12 Patronuses and Parselmagic**

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

There were dim, weird forms struggling out of the shadows, when they got clearer they appeared to be people, running from something. There was a terrible hoarse roar and a girl's scream.

I tried my best to keep up with the people, but when I accelerated, they did too. But I was the faster, I noticed. They came closer, and I could see the people more clearly. Their backs, at least.

A tall girl, with a bushy mane of impossible brown curls bouncing up and down her back as she ran. Another girl next to her, less tall, with straight, copper-coloured hair waved behind her. Next to her was another girl, with long blonde hair that seemed to be silver in the light of the moon.

I was advancing on them. I needed to reach them… I was much quicker.

I bumped into the girl with the bushy mane and pushed her to the ground. I recognized her as Claire, only now. Her blue eyes looked terrified, and I didn't understand why.

"Run!" she shouted shrilly, to the others.

I wanted to say all was okay, but instead of words a growl escaped my lips. Claire screamed and closed her eyes. Then I realized it. I was the monster. I had been chasing after them.

I wanted to stop, but my nails clawed into Claire's flesh and my teeth sunk into her neck, ripping it open, eating the bloody flesh… I howled.

The scenery changed, and I found myself in an old, rotten mansion. I'd never been there before, but it looked familiar somehow. It was almost completely dark if not for the silvery light of the full moon shining through the creaks.

I wanted to scream, run and hide from the moon, but I knew I couldn't.

Every hair that spurted through my skin felt like a needle, burning, as if it was intoxicated with some acid fluid. Sharp, killer nails moved its way out of my fingertips, and I screamed in agony.

My screams slowly turned into howls of pain, losing my consciousness and an unexplainable rage flared inside of me. Teeth as sharp as razor blades replaced my human teeth, and I howled with pain.

No! I didn't want to be a monster!

I felt something hit against my face, and I looked around to see who was to blame, while my wolf-mind was only focused on one thing: kill. The same thing hit against my face again and I clawed in the air, waking by a load of icy water on my head.

I woke screaming.

"Not so loud!" someone warned me.

When my eyes were adjusted enough to the light to open them, I looked at Lexie's face, white as marble with one single cut across her cheek, and the faded one on her eyebrow. I gasped when I saw the fresh cut there, and I felt guilty instantly.

"I'm so sorry!" I squealed, starting to sob. "I couldn't help it, I lost my mind! I'm a monster!"

I started sobbing halfway, when I felt two arms wrap around me. Lexie crawled into my bed, cradling my head and resting it on her chest, arms still safely around my waist.

"You're not a monster," she whispered softly. "You're a good person, to whom something bad has happened."

"You're a good person, too," I sniffed.

She laughed. "Not really, Janice."

"You're a great person," I whispered. "Just as great as Bella, or Claire, or Mione, or Ron, or Harry. I'm sorry you have to sleep here."

"I'm grateful I can sleep here," Lexie said. "Your roommates are really kind to me as well."

"Why wouldn't they be?" I asked.

"Don't forget, I'm a Slytherin," she said.

"They don't hate you," I said. "They don't really hate the Slytherins, either. They just think the whole anti-Muggleborn business is bad."

"They're right," Lexie said. "It is bad."

I could sense by the tone in which she spoke something was off. Then I realized. "That's why you were- er- hit, right?" I asked. "Something in that direction, at least. Did they hit you for being friends with Claire and Hermione?"

"Sort of," she answered. "The guy that hit me, Petyr Selwyn, he- he called me a blood traitor, in front of the whole common room. He called Hermione Mudblood, and I- I got so angry, I said some things that were true, but were very poorly timed. So he hit me."

"It was logical that you got angry," I said. "He shouldn't have called Hermione Mudblood. What did you say to him?"

"I didn't even say anything," she said. "I just hinted towards his secret. He's a queer, and I knew. I was angry, he was in my way so I threatened him with it. That was the last straw for him."

"I think he didn't mean to hit you," I said. "I think he was just scared, and upset. You could try and apologize to him. I'm sure you'll be able to make peace."

Lexie laughed, carelessly, and joyfully. "Oh, Janice, you are so deliciously naïve. You don't know how Slytherin politics work. But, who cares, I love you just the way you are. You're one of my best friends ever."

And even after my nightmares, I felt better, whispering an, "I love you too," before falling back to sleep.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

I knew Hermione had meant well, but still I understood why Harry and Ron were pissed at her for running to McGonagall. Harry had been the owner of the best broom in the entire world for a few precious hours, and now, with Hermione's interference, he didn't know whether he would ever see it again.

I hadn't had time to ask Padfoot yet, but I would soon enough. They'd had a short truce on Boxing Day, just to not make Janice feel any worse than she already was, but after that they had started to scowl at each other in the common room, leading to ignoring each other completely.

Claire's spirits had somehow fallen a bit, too, though no one knew why exactly. All in all, I think everyone was glad when the castle become noisy again.

Classes started again. Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for our enjoyment, and we had an extraordinary good lesson.

Divination, however, had been less fun. We were doing palmistry. That old crazy woman had not missed the chance to tell Harry that his lifeline was really short.

Defence Against the Dark Arts class, however, was a cheer-up. Lupin had told Harry they could start with their Dementor-lessons as soon as possible. "Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron as they walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?"

There was a loud and impatient 'tuh' from behind us. It was Hermione, who was walking just behind us, with Claire and Lexie. "What are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably.

"Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag over her shoulder (it looked extremely heavy.)

"Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin and you-"

"Well, isn't it _obvious_?" said Hermione with a look of maddening superiority.

"If you don't want to tell us, then don't," snapped Ron.

"Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off.

"She doesn't know," said Ron. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again."

"She does know," said Lexie.

"_Enlighten_ us," Ron snarled.

"I'm not going to," Lexie laughed. "If you want to know, ask her. You must be really angry at her, to prevent Harry from dying in a tragic broom incident."

"Oh, just go and get yourself beaten again," Ron groaned.

Lexie huffed and made sure to bump into him with her shoulder when she past him. "You really shouldn't have," Janice said.

"You're just as bad as Hermione!" Ron spat.

"You don't know what she's going through, is she?" Claire said, raising an eyebrow.

"She's probably going to Malfoy now," Harry said angrily. "Malfoy and the rest of her snake friends."

"They're probably laughing about Harry having lost his Firebolt in their common room now," Ron added.

"She can't even go into her common room anymore!" said Janice shrilly.

"_Shush_!" I hissed.

"What d'you mean?" said Harry.

"She's been sleeping in the Hufflepuff common room!" Janice said. "Next time don't say anything like that if you don't know the whole story! And Hermione did this just because she cared about you!"

After this little rant, the dark-haired girl marched off, fuming. "Why has Lexie been sleeping in the Hufflepuff common room?" said Ron, looking slightly guilty.

"Lexie's a lot of things, but stupid's not one of them," said Claire. "She knows it's not safe there until she fixes things."

"If she only told us who it was that hit her…" I said, wanting to scheme a revenge-prank.

"I think she did that for exactly that reason," Claire said, running a hand through her curls. "I'm off to the bathroom."

She abruptly turned around and left. "Again?" Ron whispered. "She's gone at least seven times today."

"Probably girl stuff," I said, Harry and Ron exchanging looks.

At the dinner table I sneaked some food off the table, to give to Padfoot later this evening. I sneaked a few potatoes, three sausages and a pudding, hoping it would be enough.

I think he'd like something else than- I didn't even know what he was eating now. After dinner, and after having brushed off Ron and Harry, I slipped away, into the dark forest, trying to locate the place we'd met the last time.

"Padfoot," I whispered. "C'mere, I've got some food for you."

I heard a loud bark and laughed as the big, shaggy, black dog came running towards me. I sat down, petting him. Padfoot led the way to the hidden cave under the huge tree, where he transformed to his human form.

I opened my bag and gave him the food. "They might've gone a bit cold," I said. "But I hope they'll still taste nice."

"You're an angel!" he said, and started wolfing up the potatoes and sausages, and he almost buried his nose in the pudding.

He even ate like a dog. "Did Harry like my gift?" he asked, with his mouth full.

I looked down.

"He did," I said. "But Hermione, she -er- sort of got suspicious and McGonagall confiscated it to check it for jinxes."

I said this all very fast.

"Oh."

Padfoot looked a bit disappointed, by he seemed to understand. "Of course they'd think I'd hexed it."

"No one knows better than you wanting to kill Harry," I said. "No one knows you're innocent."

"Except for Pettigrew," he said bitterly.

"And me," I added, smiling at him.

He smiled back, looking a bit like the handsome man he had once been. "And you."

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

I held my fingers under the tap and let the water wash them clean. I'd washed them over and over again and they still smelled awful. No one ever told me doing this smelled so much!

I undid my ponytail and let my curls bounce on my back. They were really impossible. Running a brush through them would only make it worse. Somehow, the more I tried to flatten my hair, the more it wanted to mess up.

The colour was not too great either. Dull brown, boring. Maybe I'd dye it, like Bella has. But not red, red would look awful on me. Maybe I should try black? I sighed. It wouldn't make me any prettier.

My Dad was right. I'm ugly and fat, but I'm working on the last part. My face had grown thinner, my features harsher, but it made no difference. I was still Fatty Gibbs.

I smelled my fingers. It was a mixture of soap and puke. I hoped you couldn't make out what the puke was if you hadn't known it was puke, and I finally left the bathroom.

It was late, almost nine in the evening, half an hour till curfew. I should get back to the common room, I had already missed supper. When I crossed the corridor, I saw Harry on his way back to the common room. "Hey, Claire!" he said. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm on my way back, actually," I said. "And you?"

"I came back from Lupin," said Harry, looking a bit upset. "He's trying to teach me the Patronus, but I can't do it. It drives me mad, honestly."

"You're usually very good at defensive spells, I'm sure you'll get this one right in time," I assured him.

"But I don't understand what I'm doing wrong!" he ranted on. "I do the incantation right, the wand movement, I've got a happy memory, and still I've got only a wisp of silver smoke."

"A Patronus is an exceptionally hard spell to do, you know," I said. "My mother is a grown witch, passed her NEWTs and everything, and she never learned how to do it. Seventh years only learn the theory."

"Lupin told me," Harry said. "I'm still kind of bummed about it."

The sound of Lupin's name brought back that lurching in my stomach I had whenever I saw him. I know it was him that bit Janice. And he still did like nothing had happened.

"Maybe I can help you, Harry," I proposed. "I don't think I'll be able to make you produce a real Patronus, but maybe we could try the shield form."

"You're the best!" he smiled.

"What memory did you use, exactly?" I asked. "The last time you tried this."

"When Hagrid told me I was a wizard," Harry replied. "Before that I had my first time on a broomstick. I didn't know anything else, to be honest. My time with the Dursleys wasn't exactly great."

"I understand," I said. "Maybe- do you remember anything of your parents?"

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe something- but I don't know whether it's even a real memory, now I come to think of it."

"That doesn't matter," I said. "Maybe it's even better than the truth."

"Why would it be better than the truth?" Harry asked.

I opened my mouth, but someone filled in my words, "Because the truth is either terrible, or boring."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Lexie standing next to me. I heard footsteps behind me and I tensed.

"Is that why you run from truth, Lexie Jones?"

Harry, Lexie and I turned around. Standing there in the hall was a boy I didn't know. He had a handsome face, doe-eyed and rosy-cheeked. On his head were dark locks, reaching for his shoulder. He didn't have the greatest figure, but was tall and very slender. He wore his green-silver tie with pride.

"You know a great deal about running from the truth, don't you, Petyr?" Lexie said, only the ghost of a scowl creeping over her face.

She had become quite skilled at hiding her emotions, but I'd known her for ten years. There were some thing she couldn't hide from me. "Petyr?" Harry said. "As in, Petyr Selwyn? The bastard you were going to teach a lesson?"

"I find your Gryffindor bluntness very invaluable," Lexie, said glaring at Harry, who glared back.

"Teach me a lesson?" Petyr Selwyn laughed, showing a row of white teeth. "That didn't work out well, did it? I thought I was the one that taught you a lesson, but you still seek the company of filthy halfbloods."

"They're better people than you'll ever be," Lexie snarled. "Merlin knows, most likely better than I'll ever be. But at least I'm not a rotten, cheating scumbag."

Something remarkably like fear flickered over the older boy's face. Was this the guy she'd caught cheating upon his girlfriend with another guy? Harry looked puzzled, but I thought better of it than to explain to him.

"I couldn't help that," Selwyn said. "I can't help it- I'm just- I've always been-"

"You think I gave a rat's ass about your _sexual preference_?" Lexie laughed, her voice sounding cruel even to me.

"What else would it be about?" he said, his cheeks flushed and more rosy than before.

"I don't like guys who cheat on their girlfriends," Lexie said, counting her fingers. "I don't like stinking purebreds who think they're better than people born to Muggles, I don't like people who think they just can command me and get away with it, and I don't like people who hit me. You happen to have done just that."

"Well, then what do you want?" he shouted.

I saw him itching for his wand. This was not going to end well.

"I want you to leave me alone, never cheat on your girl- excuse me, boyfriends ever again, and I never want to hear the words Mudblood, blood traitor or half-blood ever escape you busy lips again. Am I clear?"

"You think you can just boss everyone around, do you?"

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

Don't get angry.

Don't dive at his throat.

No matter how angry you feel, you mustn't show it.

I smiled, surprising Petyr as well as Claire and Harry. "It's one of my many hobbies," I said.

"You can't boss me around," he snarled. "And other people will know you've got no power. All you do is scare people with bragging about your duelling abilities. I'd like to see them." He drew his wand, bellowing, "Expelliarmus!"

I'd seen that one coming and blocked it easily. We both had our wands out now. "Stop this madness," Claire said. "If a teacher shows up you'll both be in trouble. You could hurt each other."

"There's nothing I'd rather do, half-blood," Petyr spat. "Well, don't be shy, Jones. Show me some of your spells. Weren't you talking about powerful dark curses?"

It was so damn tempting to show him. I needed to show him.

"Don't do it," Claire said. "He's not worth it, this is just as with Michael."

"He's not Michael," I said. "He's no Muggle. He should be able to show resistance. He's not helpless."

"If a teacher sees you using Dark magic inside of school you'll surely be expelled!" Claire warned me.

Selwyn seemed way to content with himself for my liking. "Listen to your half-blood friend, Jones," he laughed. "You're lucky the girl is smarter than she is skinny."

The following happened in milliseconds. My eyes shot to Claire's face, which became as pale as a dead man's. I'd never wished more to be a snake than now, strike in a matter of seconds of fill Selwyn's body with a nice, large doses of lethal venom.

"**Torqeo**!" I hissed, sending a flash of dark shadows towards him, hitting him in the chest and, curling around his body, flinging him backwards, against the wall.

I heard a crack and I realized he must have broken something. He appeared unconscious, too. For a moment I feared panic would take hold of me, but I could control myself enough to say calmly, "Let's get out of here."

Claire stood frozen on the spot for a moment, but Harry and I each grabbed an arm and dragged her along the corridors into an empty classroom. It was already dark outside, and if the teachers found us like this, on a somewhat close distance to Selwyn, we would surely be dead.

Then again, I could always say I saw Sirius Black. That would cause the whole school a lot of trouble, but it would save _me_ some.

"Was that Dark Magic?" Harry said, and I didn't like this demanding tone of his.

"Have you killed him?" Claire said, still pale.

"What is this?" I said indignantly. "Where's the 'How awesome was that, Lexie! Well done!' or at least 'Thanks for standing up for us, Lexie.' eh?"

"Don't you know what that was?" Claire asked. "Don't you know what you did?"

"She did some weirdo Dark curse, that's what I saw," said Harry.

"Some weirdo Dark curse, yes!" I said shrilly. "Which he completely deserved, by the way, for calling you- that."

"Harry, of course you haven't noticed! You could just hear English, right?" Claire hissed.

I gasped. How come I hadn't even realized? Stupid me, thinking I could control it!

"I don't understand a word of what you're saying," said Harry.

"She didn't do an ordinary Dark curse, Harry" Claire explained. "That was what Lexie calls Parselmagic."

_I did it._

* * *

**1. Poor Janice, I really do feel sorry for her. But I think the hardship's she's going through only exaggerates how sweet and good and pure she actually is. I think this shows a bit of a softer side to Lexie as well, and let's be honest, that bitch needs a soft side. **

**2. Bella's POV was rather short, but the Ronmione-part was just a bless for the fandom, straight from the books and awesomely canon. Her moments with Sirius will also be short, but there will be a lot more so I will develop their relationship gradually. **

**3. Claire is completely obsesses with self-harm now, and I think it is important because a lot of teenage girls actually do this. Barely eat and puke out what they've eaten. You can relate to Claire because she is insecure, and I think everyone is. **

**4. Lexie's POV was a short one, but she's had longer ones to make up for this. I think Petyr Selwyn is a complex person, and he resembles the outer image of what most people think is a Slytherin, but with a lot more going on on the inside. Though I think Lexie and Blaise are the most realistic Slytherins in this story. **

**See ya next chappies. **


End file.
